Victory's Letter
by infynitistars
Summary: Nikole Tancs never imagined she would ever be a witch, until her letter from Hogwarts arrived and her father unmasked himself as a wizard. The happenings of Nikole and her twin brother are a roller coaster of emotion and intrigue.
1. Fate Letter

A/N: Hey everybody! How long has it been since I was in this situation, writing my before story Author's Note? A while, no? Well, I'm back in action. I wrote this story a while ago, but I haven't had the time nor the wanting of putting it up, until, like, a few hours ago. I'm so spur-of-the-moment...on occasion. My friend Kali and I were talking about the Backstreet Boys since we are both totally in like of them now. You know that thing: Love it, then hate it and it goes away and then comes back and you are totally like "I LOVE YOU!" Yeah, that's what happened. We spend so long talking about Howie D. What's with the "d"? It's not Kevin R. or Brian L. but it IS Howie D. Does this make sense to anyone? There was no one else in pop then (or in his band, no less) that had the name Howie. I don't get what is up with the D...Oh well. We have decided that just because of that he is our new favorite. Anyways, yeah. That's the weirdness that comes about me and my friends. According to DDR, my sister is the "King of Dance". And here I always thought my sister was a girl... jk. She is. Really. Okay I will explain this here and now. My sister's name is Nicole, but I didn't get my main character's name from her name. I could only really find that name that meant victory. There is a long and complicated system for how the names work, but I don't want to explain it now. so i won't. I'll do it in the next chapter. Love you all and thanks for reading this! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't and never own anything but a copy of the Harry Potter books. Thanksness!

_**Victory's Letter**_

**Fate Letter:**

Nikole and her twin brother, Viktor stared at the identical letters they had just received. Both looked up and were speechless as they looked at each other. The only thing different about them was the first initial on the address.

_N. Tancs_

_13 Flag Street_

_Windsor_

_Berkshire_

Both opened the letters and pulled out a piece of parchment. Unknowing they were also opening up a new chapter in there lives. Nikole moved closer to her brother and realized that the letters were also identical.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mister Tancs,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of  
necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Your sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh my god, Vik. Is this some kind of joke by one of your stupid friends?" Nikole asked, completely outraged. Nikole's hazel eyes immediately bore into her brother's face when she asked him this question. His made her dirty blonde mid-back length hair get into her face, forcing her to push it behind her ears.

"No. My friends would not do something like this. Although that would be a good idea…" Viktor stated, beginning to read the parchment in the envelope out loud. His identical hazel eyes stared back at his sister which caused a staring contest of sorts until Nikole pulled on Viktor's dirty blonde short hairs.

_First Year Students will require:  
3 sets of plain work robes (black)  
1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
1 pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Course Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 Wand  
1 Cauldron  
1 Telescope  
1 Set glass or crystal phials  
1 Set brass scales_

_You may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

"Dear. God. I have no idea what this is? Is it for real?"

"I've no clue. If it is real then I don't know what to do…" Viktor stated, looking up from his letter at his twin.

Both Tancs children looked at their parents who were standing nervously in the doorframe of the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Tancs were exchanging glances in between looking at their offspring in an uncertain way. The twins looked at each other and then at their parents. The room was quieter than a morgue at night.

"Kids, Nikole, Viktor, we should probably explain this to you. We weren't sure if you were going to be wizards and witches so we didn't tell you. I'm a wizard. Your mom is what we call a muggle. It just means that she is non-magical," Winston Tancs explain to his children. "We're so sorry. We should have told you. It would have made life easier," he smiled, "I could have used magic all the time instead of just when you were sleeping or away."

Their mother took a step towards them and began to speak, but her husband placed a hand upon her shoulder, "Let it sink in Chessa. We should leave them to talk for a while."

Once their parents had left the room Nikole plopped onto the couch, Viktor not far behind. "This is so cool. Our dad is a wizard and so are we! Wizards that is," Viktor speculated.

"I'm not a wizard you freak."

"Yes, you are."

"No, actually, I'm not."

"Ye-," he was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"I'm a witch, thanks very much," Nikole said as she nodded.

"I'll agree to that much," Viktor mumbled under his breath, only to receive another pillow the face. "Now my point is proven."

Mr. Tancs cradled a small box as he brought it down the stairs. Inside, he explained to Nikole and Viktor, who were busy banking a fire at their father's request, was something called Floo Powder. He opened the box with care and gathered a good handful of the powder.

"Stand back kids, this may shock you," Mr. Tancs warned as he stepped towards the fire. Once his children were backed away he threw the powder into the fire. The flame instantly flared emerald green. Gasps escaped the lips of the two very shocked children standing behind their father. "What you need to do is step into the fire a-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. What do you mean, 'into the fire'? Do you honestly expect us to go _into_ that fire? It's green for god's sake," Nikole said, dryly. Her father frowned but said nothing concerning her choice of words.

"I know that it may seem…odd but I promise it won't hurt you. See?" He stepped into the fire and nothing happened. He stepped back out. "To get back to what I was saying you step into the fire, yes into it stop giving me that look Nikole, darling, and say the name of your destination _very_ clearly. We are going to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Viktor asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Diagon Alley," his father replied, eyeing his son. He started to chuckle as his son burst into hysterical laughter.

"Diagon Alley, like DIAGONALLY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Viktor shouted between fits of laughter.

Nikole rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boys. Oh, my god, you are so immature sometimes. I can't believe I am related to you." Shaking her head she stepped into the fire and shouted out "Diagon Alley" very clearly before her father could stop her.

"Oh, wow, well I hope she got there alright," Winston Tancs said nervously, "Now, it's your turn  
Viktor." He threw another good handful of Floo Powder into the fire and pushed his son in as well. "Now remember son, this is serious, don't say diagonally. I know it is tempting but you won't end up where you want to be, okay?"

"Yes Dad."

"Okay, go Vik."

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Mr. Tancs watched his son disappear and followed his children.

Nikole shot out of the fireplace in a strange place that was very unfamiliar to her. She stood by the fireplace waiting for her family members to follow and became scared after taking a look at the people in this foreign place.

"First time in the Leaky Cauldron?" a mysterious person said behind her. Nikole spun around quickly and was facing a very handsome boy. He had dark honey colored eyes. His hair appeared freshly cut and slightly curly. His face was sprinkled with a few freckles that hardly showed. Nikole realized she was staring and instantly shook herself. Looking concerned as she snapped out of it, the boy looked hard at her and put his hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little out of it…So is this your first time coming to the Leaky Cauldron?" Nikole nodded.

"Yes, it is. I just found out a couple days ago that my dad has been a wizard all this time and my brother and I didn't know. This is all a little overwhelming," she told the boy some of the truth to cover up the fact that she had been staring at him. _He must be really clueless if he doesn't realize I was staring at him…_ she thought, but shrugged it off.

"Oh, bummer, I would hate that. Anyways, my name is Tad; it's nice to meet you. What is your name?" Tad asked her. Nikole realized that he had paused almost unnoticeably before saying his name.

"My name's Nikole. It's nice to meet you too," she said. She decided just to ask him the question that came into her mind next. "Is Tad short for something else?"

Tad grimaced. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. I hate my real name. Most people don't realize Tad isn't the real thing." He paused the finally after another pained expression he said, "My real name is Thaddeus." Nikole tried not to say or do anything rude, but it was really hard not to laugh.

"It's a … nice name. Very…Greek?" she alleged, hearing the question in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I know it's awful. You can laugh all you want. I won't stop you," he told her. She burst into laughter and Tad chuckled too, not being able to resist.

"I'm sorry that was mean. My mother raised me better than that," said Nikole, still giggling a little.

Tad replied, "I don't mind really because I know it's an awful name." He stopped and eyed her slightly. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice laugh?"

Nikole blushed, "Umm… Thanks. I don't think anyone has ever told me that before…" She smiled at him to try and avoid blushing further.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "So why are you here all by yourself if you just learned about magic?"

"Oh well my brother and dad were right behind me, I_ thought_…" Right as said she this, her brother shot out of the fire place like she had minutes before and almost tripped her. "Hey! Watch it."

"Sorry, Sis, didn't mean to hit you if I did," he stopped and looked at Tad, "who are you?"

Nikole hit Viktor, "Vik, be nice! That was really rude!" Turning to Tad she said, "I'm sorry this is my brother Viktor, he's normally not rude like that..."

Tad smiled. "It's okay. Nice to meet you Viktor, I'm Tad."

Still eyeing him Viktor questioned, "Tad short for something?"

"I swear something is wrong with your whole perceptive family… It's short for Thaddeus." Tad shook his head.

"Bummer name buddy."

"Ain't it?"

Viktor nodded vigorously as Mr. Tancs gracefully slide out of the fireplace. He stepped up the group of kids and smiled at Tad in a warm way, "How might you be?"

"My name's Thaddeus Ashmore, Sir," Tad replied politely. He shook Mr. Tancs extended hand.

"Nice meeting you, but we really must be going to get their school supplies. What year are you in, if I may ask?" Winston Tancs asked.

"Second year Gryffindor, Sir," Tad said, smiling proudly.

"Excellent! Would you mind looking after my children while they are at Hogwarts for at least the first year?" Mr. Tancs requested, seeing much potential in this boy. He hoped he would see more of this boy. He could tell Thaddeus was pure and trustworthy. Having grown up with Mr. and Mrs. Ashmore at Hogwarts he knew that both would only raise the best of sons. This boy had the likelihood to be just what Winston wanted to look after his family. Not that any of the three children in front of him knew that they had many hopes and wishes behind their years in Hogwarts.

Thaddeus was nodding when Nikole burst out, "I can take care of myself Dad!" Viktor started to laugh at his sister causing, Mr. Tancs to chuckle, and Tad to smirk. Nikole hit Viktor and then pointed at Tad. "Don't smirk at me like that, Mister!" Tad pushed her finger out of his face.

"Be careful with that, you could hurt someone," Tad was still smirking at her when he bent her finger at the second digit and then dropped it. Nikole noticed how his eyes twinkled when he smirked and blushed, realizing she liked it when he smirked at her. The Tancs' waved good-bye to Tad. As soon as Tad was out of site Viktor wrapped his arm around Nikole's shoulders and started to laugh as he began talking.

"'Don't be rude Viktor, I can take care of my self Daddy, Don't smirk at me Mister'" He laughed, having imitated her. "Then you blushed like cah-RAZY. No need to, Tad's a nice guy." He smirked at her and she elbowed him the ribs causing his arm to fall from her shoulders as he clutched his ribs.

"Be nice Nikole. I have to agree though, he's a nice young man. I knew his parents when we went to Hogwarts. Tad is the kind of friend I want you kids to have," Mr. Tancs told Nikole and Viktor, steering them into a shop that was filled with books.

"I swear Dad I refuse to be around that boy and will not enjoy your little arrangement for him to take of me, which is totally stupid because I can take care of myself just fine! I'm not a baby anymore," Nikole stomped her way into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

"Honey, what's wrong? And would you please stop stomping and making so much noise?" Mrs. Tancs stirred her soup then pulled out a spoon and tested it, adding pepper afterwards.

Nikole decided to rant at her mother instead, but quieter, "Sorry Mom, but do you know what happened while we were there?" Chessa Tancs shook her head. "Well, I'll tell you! We got there and then this boy, who was _really _cute but that's not the point, came along and started talking to us. He smirked at me, which was really nice looking but again, not the point, and then we ran into him and again and guess, just GUESS, what he did!"

"What did he do, honey?"

"Dad tell her what he did!" Mr. Tancs started but Nikole cut him off, "He invited Viktor to hang out with him and his friends! So, Viktor is still prancing around with that irritating boy having an absolutely GREAT time!"

"Honey, it not only sounds as if you like this boy, it almost seems like you're jealous of Viktor for having already found friends," Mrs. Tancs faced her child and stared at her pointedly.

Nikole stood up, "I'm not jealous! I never want to see that stupid boy ever again! He's so aggravating and I DO NOT like him!" She slumped back down into her chair and sighed heavily. "He was good looking though." Mr. and Mrs. Tancs exchanged looks as their daughter left the room to read a book in her room before dinner.

Mr. Tancs began slicing freshly made bread for dinner, "He was Dysis and Phillip's son. Nice boy that one. I really don't think Nikole has a problem with him. From what I heard from Viktor she was defending and being really nice to the boy before I suggested he look after them for at least the first year. That girl really needs to learn when things are best for her. Oh well, I'm sure she will learn over time… that's all she needs is time to realize the things that are right in front of her…"

Viktor walked through the door frame into the kitchen where his father had just placed the freshly cut bread on the table and his mother was adding more cayenne to the soup. He stood with the swinging door slightly ajar behind him until his parents acknowledged him.

"Hey son, how was "hanging out"?" Mrs. Tancs asked.

"It was fun. I have a question though."

Winston looked up from setting the table, "What is it son. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if Tad could come over to spend the night before we go to school. Could he come?" Viktor asked.

"Sure, but don't tell your sister or she will shoot us. When would you want him to come over?" Mr. Tancs replied.

"When could I have him over?"

"Anytime, he's a nice boy."

"Is tonight okay?" Viktor smiled innocently.

Winston sighed, "I knew that's what you were getting at. Yes, he can come in from the living room now."

Viktor grinned, "I hate it when you're perceptive, but thanks Dad!" Viktor ran out of the kitchen and Mr. Tancs set another plate on the table. Nikole walked back into the room.

"Why are there five places? Is Grandma coming over? Oh no, I have to go get ready if she is, she hates it when I wear pants," Nikole began to panic, looking at what she was wearing.

"Nikole calm down. Your brother has a friend over."

"Oh, really? Cool, who is it?" Her head turned as the door connecting the living room and kitchen opened, revealing Viktor and Thaddeus Ashmore.

"Oh, my god. What the heck is he doing here?" Nikole demanded.

"Nikole, be nice. Tad is a perfectly nice young man and you have no reason to be cruel," Mrs. Tancs reprimanded. Nikole crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at Tad. _God, why does he have to be so good looking? It just isn't fair!_ Nikole thought angrily before turning on her heel and yelling that she was going to wash her hands.

In the bathroom Nikole splashed water over her face, which had turned very warm at the sight of Tad in the doorway of her kitchen. She didn't entirely understand how they could have met this boy and he was already spending the night at their house. Having Tad in their house was bad, very bad. Who knows what could happen with Tad and her under the same roof. Nikole might even get mad enough with him there that there would no longer _be_ a roof. Someone pushed open the door and Nikole looked into the mirror. Tad's reflection stood behind her.

"God, everywhere I go you follow me! What is your problem?" Nikole glared at him in the mirror, wiping her hands on a towel by the sink. He smirked at her.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"No. Why are you even here? I don't see why my parents think you are so nice, you're… NOT… you're irritating and stupid," She threw the towel down on the counter.

"Well Vik told me to wash my hands in here while he got something from his room, parents always like me, and I really don't care if you think I'm irritating or stupid, just FYI. You can call me whatever you want and it still won't matter to me," he put his face right in front of hers, "because you're being just a little bit immature about this whole thing."

"Oh, like you're so much more mature. You are only a year older than me!" Nikole shoved past him and slammed the kitchen door open. This was going to be to the dinner from Hell.

Nikole woke up the next morning and bounded down the stairs, having completely forgot that Tad was in her house. Whistling, she pushed the door to her kitchen open. What ever her mother was cooking smelled great! When Nikole walked into the kitchen she saw none other than Tad standing in front of the stove cooking French toast. Her father was reading a paper in the dining room while her mother was completing a crossword puzzle. Viktor was setting the table around his parents and talking to Tad about something. They looked like a happy little family. It was revolting. Who told that jerk he could come in and steal her family's hearts! _Is that really was what he's doing? Or is he just trying to be nice and make a good impression_? Her mind said and she argued back, _Well…. Hey oh never mind I'll just be quiet and let him cook. It means I don't have to. _Nikole took her place at the table and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Tad came to the table with a plate of full of steaming French toast and placed it down. He sat down and people started serving themselves some of the toast. Mr. Tancs placed a piece on Nikole's plate and everyone started eating.

"It was so sweet of you to volunteer to cook breakfast when you are the guest, Tad," Mrs. Tancs told him. "This is delicious." Tad smiled at her and continued eating as Mr. Tancs and Viktor agreed. Three faces turned towards Nikole.

"What do you think of it Nikole, isn't it good?" Mr. Tancs asked, giving Nikole a pointed look. Nikole shrugged noncommittally. "Nikole be polite. Tad made us breakfast, wasn't that nice of him?"

Nikole looked her father straight in the eye, "Sure, if you're into arrogant-jerky-family stealers, he's perfect." Nikole stood up and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. _They can go and like him better if they want to. That's their problem, not mine._ Viktor tapped on Nikole's bedroom door a few minutes later.

"Nix, can I come in?"

"Not if your friend is with you."

"He's not, he's still eating."

"Okay." The door opened Viktor came in, closing the door behind him. He sat next to her on the bed. Silence took over for several minutes.

"That wasn't very nice of you Nix, what's wrong? You can tell me you know. The whole twin thing, it's kind of important…" Viktor looked hard at his sister, noticing the guilt on her face.

"It's just that we don't even really know this guy and he's suddenly spending the night and cooking us breakfast. Mom and Dad love him already and it's really complicated because he's really cute and really arrogant and I don't want to be confused like this. I'm only ELEVEN Vik. He seemed really nice at first, but then he wasn't and he was all arrogant and stuff and ugh…" Nikole looked helplessly at Viktor. He hugged her.

"Just be as polite as you can and avoid him as much as possible. I mean it though, Sis, be polite when you are around him. I'll talk to him, okay?" Viktor let go of his sister. "We love you Nix, don't forget that."

"Okay but don't tell him I think he's cute, that would be bad, okay?" Viktor nodded and walked down the stairs. He told Nikole to apologize and she walked into the dining room.

Mr. and Mrs. Tancs were washing dishes with music on in the kitchen and Tad was looking at the comics in the newspaper. Nikole walked up to Tad. She stood next to him until he looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I acted that way," Nikole blushed deep red and bolted out the door. She ran past Viktor and up to her room where she closed the door and looked at her face in the mirror. Nikole was as red as she felt. "That wasn't so bad…" she said to herself, rubbing her hands over her face. "Not so bad at all…" Not believing the words coming out of her own mouth Nikole got comfy on her bed with a book.

On September 1st the Tancs clan arrived at Kings Cross Station around 8:45 so that the family had enough time to get into Platform 9 ¾ and then still have time to put away luggage and say good-byes. Nikole talked with her parents and twin brother as they walked through the parking lot. The family laughed as they stepped into the cool atmosphere of Kings Cross Station. People were bustling everywhere trying to get to their trains before they left. Mr. Tancs had explained the miracle of Platform 9 ¾ before coming to the station.

The Tancs' walked through the crowd to where they needed to enter the platform and were greeted almost immediately by Thaddeus Ashmore. He had obviously been waiting for their arrival. Nikole looked at the ground and kept walking as Tad joined the family. Having already stored his bag, he shouldered Vik's carry on.

"It's too bad we won't be sleeping in the same dorm room. That would have been great, but sadly, we are in different years. I didn't think about this until now, but we won't be in any classes together either. Oh well," Nikole rolled her eyes and tuned out Tad ramblings after this point because she didn't care what he had to say. Individually the five people passed through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and Tad continued talking. "I saved a compartment for the group, Viktor so you can sit with us. I found a place for Nikole if she wants to sit there, but she doesn't have to…" Everyone looked at Nikole, who was busy not paying attention to conversation.

"Nikole, pay attention," Mrs. Tancs scolded. Nikole snapped back.

"What?"

"Thaddeus found a place for you to sit."

"Oh…okay…" Nikole replied, unsure about sitting with someone of Tad's finding.

"You can sit with my little sister, she isn't really like me in personality, so you two should get along," Tad said, smirking at her. The family said good-bye and promised to write. This process was a lot less difficult than Nikole would have imagined. The three students boarded the train. Tad led Nikole to her compartment and opened the door. Four girls were sitting in the compartment talking. The first one that looked kind of like Tad, but with longer hair and yellowish eyes was obviously the loudest. The girl sitting next to her was very pretty with long brown hair falling just past her shoulders and it was tinted with barely visible red lowlights. Her eyes were blue, but one was greener than the other, she was very quiet. The girl sitting across from the quieter was one was blonde with baby blue eyes. She had very light freckles scattered attractively sprinkled over her face. The fourth girl had light brown hair that was cut to her chin and her eyes were brown. All of the girls looked friendly.

"Hi Tad, is this the girl?" The loudest girl asked.

"Yeah, guys this is Nikole, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Tad asked them.

"Okay," said the quieter girl, "I'm Aderys. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and Nikole smiled back.

The third girl smiled too, "I'm Adelaide."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Emlynn," the last girl said. She was obviously the hyper one.

The first girl spoke again, "I'm Randilyn, Tad's sister." She turned to Tad. "Go away now; we wanna talk to Nikole without you here." Tad closed the door behind Nikole and the girls made room for her. She was now sitting between Randilyn and Aderys. Randilyn leaned in closer to her.

"So how did you manage to get yourself in the unfortunate place of knowing my brother?" Randilyn asked.

"Well I met him when I went to go get my books. I just learned a few weeks ago that I was a witch, even though my dad is a wizard. It was very confused and that was the first time I had used the Floo Network ever. You're brother was nice at first, but then I realized he was really arrogant… no offence," Nikole quickly, apologized.

"No, it's okay. He is arrogant and he enjoys it. He'll do anything to make people nervous or uncomfortable because he thinks it's fun," she shook her head then gestured around the compartment. "Now I'll introduce everyone by what _we_ call each other. You are welcome to hang out with us anytime because I know that I like your personality and I think people agree with me. You aren't afraid to say what you think, that's important!" She smiled and everyone nodded agreement with her.

"Yup! I think you're funny! Most people wouldn't dare say that Tad was arrogant because he might not like them after that. Even the older girls are already looking at Tad even though he is only twelve," Emlynn said, shaking her head. "Loser groupies. Not that he is hideously deformed, at least not on the outside." All the girls laughed, even Nikole, and especially Randilyn.

"I think you're crazy, he is hideously deformed in all senses of the word-" Randilyn was about to continue before Nikole, already feeling like she belonged interrupted her.

"You aren't supposed to think your brother is cute because it's kind of illegal to…" Nikole explained, and everyone burst into laughter.

"You so fit in! Anyways, the girls call me Rand, or Randi. Emlynn is Em. Adelaide is Addy and Aderys, yes sadly we have two people who's name start with "A", we call her Rys. Sucks to be you Rysen One," explained through more laughter.

"I don't mind. Except when you call me Rysen One because that is just…Oh well…" Rys sighed and proceeded to block out her friends laughing at her expense. "Yes thank you. I love you all, too."

"You know you do Rys," Randi said, smiling innocently. Rys just shook her head in a disappointed way.

"I have a question," Nikole said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Em replied.

"How old are all of you?"

"We are all going into First Year. Exciting isn't it? I can't wait!" Addy answered her, excitedly. The compartment erupted into people talking excitedly about the coming year. Nikole and the four other girls acted like they had been friends for life, which the other four had been. Nikole would later find out that all four had grown up in the same magical neighborhood. Nikole would also discover that the five of them were born in perfect intervals of each other, now that Nikole joined. The numbers had worked out but now they were perfect. Aderys was the oldest, followed by Emlynn, then Adelaide, Nikole fit in next, making the match perfectly, and Randilyn was the youngest. She liked not being the one to dangle on the end, the one that had skipped and interval. Nikole was the perfect fit to the group and they were bonded for life in a matter of hours.

A/N: Well...yes...that was interesting! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! review. I really wanna know what people think about this story! I know it's not that great, but I still wanna know! Okay lotsa love from me to you!


	2. Red Letter

A/N: Yay for all of you! I'm back and I don't want to talk for much long up here, so I won't! Thanks for reading! Love you and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter stuff! Thanks!

* * *

_**Victory's Wake**_

**Red Letter:**

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, coming especially from four people. Nikole headed proudly over the Gryffindor table to sit with her four friends. She looked down the table and her eyes landed on Tad. He turned and saw her looking; this caused him to smirk at her. Turning red and angry, Nikole paid attention as her brother's name was called.

"Tancs, Viktor," Professor McGonagall called. Viktor confidently walked up to the three-legged stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The Hat sat on his head for several minutes. Batted breaths were held in while the Hat decided where to put.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Vik grinned as he made to Gryffindor. He walked past his sister and squeezed her hand briefly, then proceeded to sit with his friends. Nikole looked after her brother; at least she wasn't losing him. His friends were being very loud as he joined them. A hand shaking her tuned her back into her friends.

"Aren't they just the noisiest?" Rand asked, raising her eyebrow in Viktor and his friend's direction.

"Yeah, they are. I don't know who some of them are though…"

"Oh, well, we can tell you," Rys volunteered. "The brownish-blondish haired one with greenish eyes is named Geoffrey."

"OH! Is that the one you like Randi?" Nikole asked, innocently smiling at the girl.

Randi smiled venomously, "Yes, thank you for pointing that out. The tanned one with the really dark hair and brown eyes is Jeremiah, a.k.a. the most irritating."

"He's not that bad," Adelaide defended, then gave up when everyone else gave her "the look". "Fine. You guys suck. The dark haired, darked eyed, and extremely white one, is called Arrym."

"I hope they leave us alone. I would really hate to have to be a tattle tail and tell Mom that Tad and his little friends are bothering us. That would be a bummer, but I'm willing to do it and get Tad a big fat Howler from La Mama," Randi said, grinning at the thought of a big red letter landing in front of her brother at breakfast and then the entire Hall listening to her mother scream at Thaddeus.

"Hey Em, quit spacing, it's kind of creepy. Em… Emlynn, EMLYNN!" Adelaide shouted at the girl, finally getting her to come back to attention. Four girls laughed at her and Emlyn just sat in her chair, looking guiltily at her empty plate. Em looked up quickly.

"Guys."

"Yes," came in unison from Addy, Randi, Nikole, and Rys.

"I'm hungry." The rest groaned and didn't even bother to comment on her bottomless pit. Food appeared on the table around ten minutes later and the five ate until they couldn't eat anymore, in Em's case, more than that. After about thirty minutes Rys started to get bored.

"I'm tired, why can't we go to bed now?" Rys asked. Having been done eating for quite a while she was antsy to sleep in a comfortable, instead of on the table.

The first week of classes was hell for the five girls. Homework, teachers, and not getting enough sleep were really wearing the girls out. Friday came with relief for everyone, the first time to really relax since they had been there. Five first year girls were found sitting by the fire reading. A book exchange had occurred without any of girls realizing it had actually happening and they were now reading the book they had borrowed from one of their friends. Silence overtook the Common Room since most people were in their rooms, not working. The peace was interrupted when five very noisy boys walked down their staircase into the Common Room.

"I can't believe you did that. It's insane, but it totally rocked!" Tad practically yelled. "That's nuts Arrym!" The girls rolled their eyes at each other and tried to get back to reading, not caring what stupid thing Arrym had done this time.

"I wonder if we could be any LOUDER. What do you do you think guys?" Jeremiah asked, _loudly_.

The boys all started laughing. The calm that had spread through the Common Room for the past hour was being disrupted by unnecessary volumes.

Randi shouted at the boys, "I don't know, I don't think it could be possible for you guys to be any louder."

Tad smirked at her then moved his smirk around the girls, landing on Nikole. He spoke to his friends while smirking directly at Nikole, "Shall we try boys?" Nikole began blushing under his unwavering gaze.

"No, I don't think you will try Thaddeus Julian Ashmore," Randilyn said, outraged.

Tad stepped up to Rand, "Are you going to stop me little sister?" Randi glared at him. "Oh, yes that's intimidating Randilyn."

"Shut up, you big jerk, don't threaten her like that!" Nikole said, getting up out of her chair and walking towards them. "Just because you are older than us doesn't mean you can push us around! That's not cool!" She stepped closer to him and started poking his chest. "Just leave us alone. We didn't do anything to you and you just prance in here and start acting like you own the place. Girls may think you are all that, but they must only see what's on the outside, not that it is much, because your personality SUCKS!"

"First of all little girl, I don't prance. At least not a lot," Tad smirked, stepping closer to her, "I am older than you, yes. I have more of a control on this place than you think, kid. You are really good at come backs too, you know that?"

Nikole was about to start yelling at him when Viktor pulled Tad out of the line of fire and placed his hand on Nikole's shoulder, then turned to face Tad, "Just cool it, okay? Let this one go buddy," he turned to Nikole, "you stop too. This whole thing isn't Tad's fault, got it? Just let it go. You can't go picking fight just because you feel like it and don't like him."

"But Vik-." Nikole started.

"Don't 'But Vik' me. I'm not gonna get in the middle, okay? I just don't want you guys fighting anymore. Just drop it," he started to walk away, pulling Tad with him, "both of you."

Over the next few years fights similar to this and worse would occur, always to be resolved by a friend. Occasionally, one of the other five boys would bother one of the other five girls. A fight that lasted for almost six months even occurred in Nikole's fourth year and Tad's fifth. People all over the school knew about Tad and Nikole, destined to fight forever beyond. Most learned to tune out their spats. Neither ever apologized for things that they had done to other, just let it go. Sometimes they do something stupid like break something (or something of Nikole's if you were Tad) or they would hit someone (Tad if you were Nikole), but both knew without saying that apologizes weren't needed, just for the sheer fact that neither would know how to react. Tad was made a Prefect in his fifth year, which made Nikole mad. She made her goal to be a Prefect as well and even head girl, not that Tad would be around anymore, but that didn't matter!

Hormones kicked in a few years and the Red Letter Boys (The name had come from the first time each boy had asked a girl on a date, in a very unusual fashion. The boys sent a red letter that looked disturbingly like a howler to the girl they wanted to ask out. When the girl received the letter they were normally scared, not knowing what they had done wrong until they opened the letter and everyone in the Hall could clearly hear the voice of one of the Red Letter's clearly asking the girl to go out with them) started dating and becoming the most widely known and popular males in their school for their good looks and wittiness. The groupies couldn't get over how comfortable and suave the boys were. It blew them away and most never wavered from their fantasies of dating the boys. The five girls blossomed into beautiful young woman, but none of them started dating, having realized that they didn't have the time for that sort of attachment. Drooling males had started calling the girls the Spitfires (for the way that the girls were feisty and turned down boys, sometimes rather harshly…) and none could penetrate the wall they had built around themselves. The only boys who spent any periods of time around the girls were the Red Letters because they had family connections to the girls. Viktor still talked with Nikole and a regular basis and made her be nice to Tad on holidays when they didn't go home and opened presents at school. She obeyed because she loved her brother.

Our story picks up again in Nikole's fifth year…

"So, for the ingredients for boil-curing potions are: Dried nettles, Crushed snake fangs, Stewed horned slugs and Porcupine quills. Is that all?" Nikole inquired, completely at a loss when it came to Potions. Four other girls glared at her. "Okay, sorry, jeez. Enough with the death glares!"

"Okay, sorry," Rys replied, laughing. "We didn't mean to."

"You didn't," Randi grunted.

"Okay then, I didn't." A laugh was a relief in this time before school started. Nikole had been trying to live up to her goal and become a Prefect. She had been cramming for over a week now.

"Nik?"

"What is it, Em?" Nikole asked, still looking at her book of advanced transfiguration spells. Aderys, Emlynn, Randilyn, and Adelaide all looked at each disbelievingly.

"I really don't think that all this extra stuff is necessary. I mean I honestly don't that Dumbledore is gonna know that you did all this and then it will just have been a waste of time…" Em said, cautiously, not wanting to be the center of Nikole's wrath. Nikole looked up slowly and Emlynn hid behind Adelaide. "Please don't hurt me!"

"…Oh, my god…. YOU'RE RIGHT! I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS CRAP FOR NO REASON! I KNOW THINGS I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT BECAUSE I THOUGHT THEY WOULD MAKE A PREFECT AND YOU KNOW WHAT! THEY WON'T! That sucks so bad," Nikole sighed. Everyone laughed and dog-piled on top of her on the bed, giggling. The girls laughed then finally ran out the door of Nikole's room, into the backyard. All the girls stopped talking when they saw who else was in the garden playing croquet.

"I didn't know they were here. That really sucks for us, huh?" Adelaide said, pointing out the obvious. Five boys were teasing each other about bad shots and other nonsense in the yard. The girls sat down on the patio to watch the boys play, just to see who would win. After several minutes when one of the boys pointed out that they had an audience, all the Red Letters turned to look the bench.

"Enjoying the view there girls?" Tad asked, smirking directly at Nikole. She turned red, but didn't let him get the enjoyment of seeing this.

"You wish, Letter man," Nikole spat back, barely able to restrain herself from something much worse that "Letter man". It became a glaring contest before Viktor cleared his throat, causing both to look at him instead. Vik looked expectantly between them, knowing they knew what he was waiting for. Getting up from her chair Nikole apologized quickly, at the exact same time Tad did. Nikole quickly murmured that she was going to the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later, Nikole was far less red and she carried iced tea for everyone.

"YES! Mom, guess what? I got it! I'm a Prefect! THIS ROCKS!" Nikole ran around the kitchen the next morning with a letter in her hand. She jumped around and did a jig in the middle of the kitchen. Finally realizing what she was doing, Nikole stopped and laughed nervously while eleven other people laughed at her. "Sorry, He he." She glowered at Tad who was chuckling and smirking at his plate at the same time. Nikole wouldn't stop talking about how happy she was through out the rest of breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Tancs (the brave souls that they were for allowing ten teenaged children to spend the night at once) finally had to make her shut up and eat.

Later that day, before everyone went home the girls were playing croquet, having missed their chance before. This would be their last time to be together as a group before school started because Adelaide would be taking a very short trip to France with her family. Emlynn would be driving to lower England to visit family. Aderys was working at her dad's company the rest of the summer to earn some money. Mr. and Mrs. Ashmore had taken a cruise down the coast, so Randilyn and Tad were staying with the Tancs' for the remainder of the summer. Nikole and Randi had made a very nice schedule to be able to avoid running into their brother's because otherwise fights always broke out.

Nikole walked out into the hall to use the restroom and standing on the other side of the hall, outside Viktor's room, stood Tad. They slowly walked towards each other. Tad reached for the handle when they had reached the door, only to be cut off by Nikole.

"Ladies first, remember that one?" Nikole asked snidely, trying to push him away from the door.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to flip a coin to see who gets the bathroom 'cause I don't know see any ladies around here," Tad looked around, as if really searching.

"Oh, haha, very funny."

"I know. Anyways you know the saying: Age before beauty."

"Ahh, now you think I'm beautiful? How sad for you because that doesn't actually mean anything coming from someone like you," Nikole spat, knowing she had gotten him.

"Oh I was just meant that because I'm older and better looking I should get to go twice before you get to go once. You wish I thought you were beautiful, just like every other girl in the entire school," Tad smirked.

"Oh you so wish." Silence lapsed because Tad's grin began widening. "What are you smirking like that for?"

"You have to let me go first."

"Umm… why?"

He pushed her by the shoulder, "Because I'm the guest, that's why." Nikole eyes became huge as she stared at him in disbelief. He opened the door and closed it behind him, right in her face. She turned around and opened her bedroom door. Nikole stood in her doorframe for several seconds. Randilyn looked up from her magazine quiz.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate your brother, no offense."

"He's a real pain, isn't he?" Randi shook her head. "So, what did he do this time?"

Nikole crossed her arms over her chest, "We had a little fight over the bathroom and he used the GUEST excuse on me! That's so lame. Why can't he come up with something more creative? Grr… He's so irritating. To every other girl, other than you of course, he's polite and suave. WHY?"

Randi smiled at her magazine, "Maybe because he LURVES you!" Nikole hit her.

"Why would you even say something like that? The "l" word is off limits when it comes to any of the Red Letters, if you ask me, especially him. Eww…." Nikole said, shivering from the sheer thought.

"'L' word? Like…lasagna, lettuce, linguine, and…" Rand was cut off by Nikole, who threw a pillow at her face, causing her to stop talking for a brief period of time.

"Why are all of your "l" words foods? Just shut up Rand. Anyways, he's just so irritating. I can't stand him!"

"Liver!...ew…"

"He doesn't seem to care that everything he does annoys the crap out of me, he enjoys I'm sure." Nikole said, irritably.

"Lobster!"

"He just puts on that stupid 'I'm so hot' act for all the girls. He even does that sometimes when the other girls are around." Nikole finally looked at Randilyn. Randi was thinking about more "l" words and Nikole just stared at her wondering where she found these people.

"Lemons!" Rand shouted. Nikole blinked at her best friend. Randi finally realized that Nikole wasn't rambling anymore. Laughing nervously she asked, "What's the look for?"

"Did you listen to anything I said Rand?"

"Yes…" Randi's eyes went from side to side in an "unsuspicious" manner. Nikole laughed at her.

"What did I say?"

"That my brother's a jerk and that he annoys and that he puts on an act and thinks he's hot," Randi replied, grinning at Nikole. "The things you always say when you rant about Tad." Nikole, after looking at Randi in an "I can't believe you" way, went to use the bathroom, again. She returned successful and the two girls went for a walk around the block.

Returning for the fifth time to the wonderful castle of Hogwarts was greatly embraced by Nikole and her friends. The train was uneventful, save when Em spilled food on herself. Adelaide talked about her trip to France, so all the girls had something to listen to on the long journey. Also, each of them now wore identical bracelets that said all of their names, in pretty writing. On the inside of the bracelets, was engraved the words: N'hésitez jamais pour n'importe qui mais vous-même, meaning "Never waver for anyone but yourself." The saying was something Adelaide had made up herself. Addy had always been good at this sort of thing, along with poetry. When Adelaide ran out of things to say one of the other girls would mention something they'd done that was funny or interesting, maybe how much money they had earned over the summer until Addy remember something else about France.

The sorting ceremony for the first years was as lengthy as ever. Nikole didn't pay attention and only clapped politely when someone got into her house. Dinner was a welcome treat, especially Nikole's throat was dry, she didn't know why though. Taking a drink of pumpkin juice, Nikole noticed her throat was still dry. She let it go and continued eating her food. When desert was done, and Emlynn had eaten almost everyone at the table's left over desert, the girls went up to their dorm where Nikole immediately went to sleep. Randi informed the other three of what had happened at Nikole's house between Nikole and Tad.

"They were fighting over a croquet mallet. I thought things were going to be okay until Tad decided to take the mallet that Nix had already claimed… Why can't they just be civilized?" Randi explained, at a loss.

"The only reason that the boys' group and our group are considered arch-enemies is because of those two," Adelaide mentioned. All four shook their heads.

"I love her dearly, but I think she finds ways to pick fights with him…" Emlynn pointed out.

"True, but isn't only her. He finds ways to irritate and provoke her, too," Rys suggested, knowing this to be a fact. The girls all got up off the floor, where they had been sitting and headed over to their own beds. "Night guys."

Em, Addy, and Randi all replied, in unison, "Night, Rys."

The first day of classes then next day was highlighted by the passing between classes and lunch. Professor Snape seemed especially irritated, showing that no one liked the beginning of the year. The five girls didn't have a terrible lot of homework and were done by nine o'clock and sitting in front of the fire, reading books. The Red Letter Boys trudged down their staircase and, strangely enough, silently sat down a table in the corner of the Common Room. The five girls exchanged looks and all were thinking that the boys were planning something until the Red Letters pulled out their homework, something they never did in public. Nikole shrugged and began reading again.

"Well fellas, I'm bored with this now, what do you wanna do?" Tad's voice broke through the quiet rumble of people talking in hushed voices. Some Crimson Groupies (as Em had taken to calling them) giggled as Tad spoke. He grinned charmingly in their general direction before packing up his bag and jumping up the stairs, taking them by twos. Viktor wandered over to stand in front of Nikole's chair as Tad came hurdling down the stairs and out the portrait hall. Nikole rolled her eyes as she looked at her twin.

"What is it Vik?" Nikole asked.

"I was just coming to say good night and tell you, because I know that your mind is scrambling to answer this question, where Tad is going. He is going to get some food from the kitchen, because we are hungry," Viktor told her before starting to walk away. Nikole looked after him in incredulity, before finally being able to react.

"HEY! I don't care about that jerk!" Viktor turned around and smiled at her in a warm and knowing way, without answering. He walked quietly up the stairs with his friends trailing along behind him. Tad returned a few minutes later with a bag that he hadn't had before he's left. _Not that I was paying attention,_ Nikole told herself. Nikole snapped her book shut. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now guys, I want to be able to function in the morning." The other girls said goodnight and went back to their books.

Nikole woke up the next morning and lay in bed, savoring the idea of weekends. In Nikole's opinion who ever had invented them was genius. Finally crawling out of bed, she tumbled into the shower, taking pleasure in the warm water waking her up and loosening her muscles. She turned off the water several minutes later and dried herself off. She dressed and dried her hair magically, causing it to fall perfectly around her face. Em was talking her sleep in her bed. Randi was doing nothing except for the occasional turn in her sleep. Nikole joined Addy and Rys on Addy's bed. They had been talking while she'd been in the shower.

"Now I'm refreshed," Nikole told them, acting as if they actually cared. She ran her hands through her thick blonde hair.

"As nice as that is Nik, it doesn't matter one way or the other that you feel refreshed because I don't! It's my turn next," Addy said, racing into the bathroom.

"Well then. Good to know I'm important!" Nikole shouted after her. Aderys giggled and Adelaide turned and grinned before closing the door and starting the water.

"Hoo-hah ha. You guys are so funny," Rys said, still giggling slightly. "I'm surprised you beat Addy to the bathroom though, she's is normally the first one awake. That's a-MA-zing." Nikole fell back on the bed, laughing. Addy came out of the bathroom and Rys went in. Randi finally woke up as Rys was coming of the shower. She entered and emerged within minutes. That left Emlynn to be awoken. Nikole sniggered and jumped onto her.

"OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T DO IT! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO HURT ME! I- oh…you guys suck! I wasn't ready to wake up yet," Em mumbled, turning over.

Nikole rolled with her, causing Em to be squished, "We were ready for you to wake up because you were talking to yourself and you smell funny. Take a shower, now." Em grudgingly trudged into the bathroom. The sound of water falling in the shower satisfied the girls.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Em screeched, running of the bathroom, still clothed. "Guys there is this HUGE spider in the bathroom. Get it out, Get it out." Nikole walked into the bathroom and took some toilet paper. Finding the bug where Emlynn was pointing she smashed it and flushed it down the toilet. Leaving the bathroom she told Em to shower so they could all go eat. Emlynn appeared in the bathroom door several minutes later. They all headed down the breakfast.

When they arrived in the Hall it became apparent that everyone in the school was awake this Saturday morning. The girls were just beginning to eat when the owls arrived carrying the post. A large cream colored Barn owl came swooping down to drop a bright crimson letter in front of Adelaide. All the girls gasped. Addy slowly broke the seal, not knowing if this was a howler or…something else.

The letter's voice boomed, "Jeremiah Orion Iler would like to ask you to be his date on the next trip to Hogsmeade. Mr. Iler also wishes for you to know that you are very beautiful and kind. He also requests that you wear that slinky little black dress he knows is in your closet."

"HEY! I did not tell it say that last part! Although…if you wanted to…," seeing Addy's glare he laughed nervously, "Joking, I'm joking." Addy shook her and got up from the table. She marched over to Jeremiah and leaned down to his eye level, since he was sitting.

"No thank you," she left the letter on the table and walked out of the Great Hall, bright red. The Hall sat in silence, for no one had ever said "no" to a red letter before. The rest of the girls followed Addy. None of them spoke about this sudden onslaught of red letters as they sat down library. Life flowed at usual until dinner when yet another red letter arrived, this time for Randilyn.

"Well that was interesting. I never thought that any of us would ever get a red letter. That is so weird," Rys said, still shocked by recent happenings. The girls shrugged it off and read books until lunch when they arrived in the Great Hall. Emlynn was enjoying her food when a creamy Barn owl dropped a red letter in front her plate.

"What? WHAT IS THIS!" Em screamed, opening the letter.

It burst into speech, "Arrym Ezekiel Ladris kindly asks that you be his date on a trip to Hogsmeade. This gentleman compassionately tells you that you are funny and adorable. He wishes to tell you that your height is perfectly endearing." Emlynn's eyes were huge and her mouth was wide open. She blinked and looked down the table. Jeremiah was staring at the table, obviously not able to cope with being rejected yet. Arrym was anxiously glancing at Em every few seconds.

"Em, be nice" Aderys whispered as Em got up and starting walking over to Arrym. She stopped next to him.

"No thanks," she stuffed the red letter down the Red Letter's shirt and spun on her heel, walking away. Her friends clapped loudly in the shocked silence of the Hall. All the Red Letters were staring at Arrym in disbelief as he pulled the red parchment out of his shirt and stared at her, an almost… _hurt_ look in his eyes. He quickly recovered by pulling out his wand and disappearing the letter. He walked slowly out of the Hall, only to be followed shortly after by his friends.

"WHY ME!"

A kind voiced letter shouted for the Great Hall to hear, "Geoffrey Quinn Sharyn asked you to accompany him to Hogsmeade. He wishes to bring to your attention that no one can match you in loveliness. He also wishes to tell you that your eyes are exquisite." Randi blushed, but shook her head and got up. She walked over to the boys and repeated what her friends had done. This routine was getting old, Nikole decided. She knew that there were two boys left and she would giggle her teeth out if Vik asked Rys out because they would be so cute together.

Sure enough the next morning a similar occurrence to the three prior to it came to be. Aderys received a letter from Viktor Dmitri Tancs, which she politely turned down. The five girls sat in the Common Room reading. Nikole snapped her book shut, causing her friends to look at her.

"I think this whole thing was Tad's idea. He's trying to use you guys as a way to irritate me. I think he is trying to take my friends away from me one by one. Although I think that some of you guys would be very cute together I think this was planned," Nikole spit out.

"Why was it planned?" Em asked.

"Did you realize how they have shown _no_ interest in us up to this point? They fought with us and then left us alone, that's all. All that crap they were spewing was just that, crap. I think that at least…" Nikole finished looking to her friends for their opinion.

"I guess that could be, but I think you are looking for conspiracies Nix," Addy said, shaking her head.

Nothing happened at lunch, or dinner. Nothing happened for the next week, as a matter of fact. On Saturday morning Nikole was exhausted. She almost didn't notice when there in front of her, was a red letter, with her name on it. Rys shook her shoulder and pointed to the letter.

"Oh, my god. No freakin' way. He is not doing this," Nikole opened the letter and was taken aback at the volume level, which was louder than all the others.

"Thaddeus Julian Ashmore the third would like your attendance on a date to Hogsmeade. He wishes it to be known to the school that he is aware that you are the feistiest girl in school and that he admires you for it. He would also like you do know that you're even though your brother has smaller feet than you doesn't mean you have big feet."

Nikole stood up, outraged, "WHAT THE HELL!" She marched over to Tad and waved the letter in his face. "What the HELL do you _want_ from me? You are mean and rude and stupid and arrogant all these years and then this? What do you want? I don't even know if this is real. It's probably just some kind of prank to get to me and guess what! IT'S WORKING!" She was red and angry. Nikole began to stamp only pausing briefly to say, "Don't follow me," when Tad stood to follow her. The girls stood to follow, but the Letters stopped them as Tad silently slipped out of the Hall, following Nikole.

Nikole was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. She walked quickly through the hall. She murmured the password and slammed the portrait behind her, with much protest from the Fat Lady. She plunked down in front of the fire and stared at it for several long minutes. The portrait hole swung open revealing Tad.

"I thought I told you not to follow me, Ashmore," Nikole reminded him, coldly. Tad didn't answer, but moved closer to her. "Stay away from me. I can't deal with you right now." She turned her back to him by swinging her legs over the chair's arm. He stepped around the chair and sat in the one sitting next to it. He looked straight ahead, but Nikole still had to look at him. Looking at the ceiling she sighed, then got up.

"Please just let me-" Tad started.

"No, you let me. I don't know what your problem is. I mean I do all I can to avoid you and you do something embarrassing like this? What the hell do you want from me? I know you don't want to date me for obvious reasons. This is probably just some prank or a joke. You try to take all my friends and then you humiliate me in front of the entire school. You know that you get to me and you enjoy it! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Nikole shouted at him.

"Nikole, just calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down_! I honestly don't know what your problem is, but how do you expect me to react when you spring something like this on me? What gave you the idea that you could do something like this?" Nikole yelled, her carrying in the empty Common Room.

"Nikole I never would have done this if your brother had said I shouldn't," Tad explained. His eyes were soft as he gazed at her. All her yelling was obviously hurting him. Seeing him this way caused Nikole to lose all her thunder.

"Don't drag my brother into this, Ashmore," Nikole whispered, looking at the ground. She collapsed into her chair. "Sorry I yelled. I just don't know what to do. I don't know if this is for real and if it is what I would do if it were real…" Nikole looked at Tad, who sat quietly staring at the fire.

"I like the fact that you don't let me get away with things. All the girls I've ever dated just giggled when I did something, even if they didn't like, something they never told me. All of them just bent to what I was doing. They didn't want it to seem like they didn't like something I was doing. I went out with someone over the summer and I found myself thinking about what it would be like to be there with you," he had the grace to blush as he said this, "I was freaked out at first because I never would have imagined I would think things like that. I did though. The reason all my friends asked your friends out was because they were cushioning me. Of course, they all liked the girls they asked out, but I don't think they would have done what they did if I hadn't asked them to…" He didn't look at her through all of this, obviously too embarrassed that she wouldn't like him back.

"Tad?"

He looked at her, eyes honey colored eyes boring into her with their intensity, "Yeah?"

"I like you."

"Really? Is it only because I like you because I wouldn't want to be with you if that was it," Tad said anxiously.

"I've liked you since I was eleven. I think that's why Vik told you that you could send me a letter. He's known since then that I have liked you, but…" Nikole trailed off, biting her lip nervously.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm ready to date yet… It's nothing personal; it's just that I want to know for sure that I am mature enough to handle a relationship and school work," Nikole told him, looking in the eye. "I'm sorry." She whispered this last part, honestly feeling sorry.

He smiled kindly at her, "I'm patient and willing to wait. I respect that you aren't just going to jump into something that you aren't ready for. I don't wanna pressure you, take as long as you need, but be warned, I will be around." He stood up and squeezed her shoulder as he walked past.

Tad turned and called back, "Hey Nikole?"

She twisted in the chair and replied, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Nikole grinned, "Me too." He left the Common Room and Nikole sighed contentedly sinking into her chair, feeling cozy and perfectly happy.

Nikole was still sitting staring into space when her friends came into the Common Room with the rest of the crowd who had just finished breakfast and had decided to come back for relaxation time. Nikole's friend made their way over to her side. They all noticed the small almost non-existent smile gracing her face. Exchanging glances let the all know that it wasn't just them.

"Nikole?" Rys asked quietly, placing a hand on Nikole's shoulder. Nikole didn't even jump, she just looked up at Rys, widening her smile. Her eyes almost held a glazed over look as she looked around at her friends.

"Hi guys. How are you?" Nikole asked, dazedly.

"Umm… We are fine, are you okay?" Addy inquired.

Nikole finally had more attention, "I'm great. Absolutely wonderful. How was dinner?" She looked around beaming like never before.

"Umm… what happened to you? You leave us all angry and we find you later in a trance? Did you, like, KILL Tad or something?" Emlynn poked her in the ear with a deft finger. The girls turned a blind eye to the fact that they hadn't been eating dinner.

"No, why would I kill him? He didn't do anything wrong. I think I may have overreacted," Nikole informed them as she lifted herself out of her chair and began walking away. The other four just stared in shock as she moseyed up the stairs. Finally breaking out of their stupor the rest looked around.

"I don't even think I want to know what happened," Rys declared. She shook her head.

Randilyn looked at her, "I do!" The girls ran up the stairs and into their dorm room where Nikole was laying in her bed staring at her canopy ceiling. Randi jumped on her and pushed on her leg. Nikole didn't seem to notice. "What happened? I wouldn't mind if you had killed him, you know."

"Tell us, tell us, tell us," Addy prodded. Nikole looked at them, as if really seeing them. She sat up and then began her entire long tale of what had occurred that morning. All the girls giggled at parts, especially Randi when it came to corny parts. Lying back down, Nikole produced a book and began reading.

That night at dinner four more red letters came in the same sequence they had come the first time. Addy shook her head, smiling. She looked down the table at Jeremiah and smiled, still shaking her head. Finally she nodded her head, chuckling. The Hall erupted as another letter landed on the table. Em stared at it in horror, seeing that it bore her name. She looked at her friends, then down the table. Emlynn gulped then, looking terrified, nodded at Arrym, he visibly sighed with relief. Again the Hall exploded in sound. Another letter arrived for Randi. She jumped up from the table and did jig then ran over to Geoffrey and hugged him. Finally Rys received a letter. She blushed prettily and nodded at Viktor from down the table then averted her gaze. The crowd was all applause when a last letter came. The Hall was silent as Nikole looked at the letter then at Tad strangely, knowing they had agreed on something involving this. He smirked back, raising his eyebrow. She opened it.

"Thaddeus Julian Ashmore the third requests that you join him as a friend to Hogsmeade so neither of you has to be alone while all of your friends are out on dates. He also desires it to be to known that he is keeping true to his promise." Nikole looked up from the letter laughing. She shook her head and then cocked her eyebrow at Tad.

"I told you I'd be around without pushing you!" Tad yelled down the table.

"I know that! Goodness, I guess I can go. Since we will both be alone tomorrow if I don't…" she shrugged, "I can do that." She grinned and the five boys migrated down the table to much applause and some grunts from jealous girls.

Dinner went smoothly from there. The pairs that were turning out to be the cutest were Viktor and Aderys, who were awkward, but totally adorable, and Arrym and Emlynn, who were bickering over everything.

"Fried zucchini is so not better than potatoes, Air.I don't even know where you GOT that!" Emlynn shouted, stuffing her mouth full with food. "What kind of nerd, other than old people, eats _zucchini_?"

"I DO! I love zucchini! And it's good for you! Eat with your mouth closed. You look like a pig, Em. Oink oink!" Arrym answered, making a pig face at Em. Emlynn swallowed then flicked Arrym.

"Thank you," she replied dryly. Emlynn glared at him and began cracking up. She narrowed her eyes and poked him the ear. "You. Suck." Everyone laughed and Emlynn glared at them, willing them to shut up.

"I'm sorry, Emlynn. I'll stop now, that was rude and impolite. Please forgive me," Arrym asked, smiling warmly at her. Em stared back, blinking.

"Sometimes you are sickenly sweet, you know that? It's okay," Em replied, sighing.

"Well I have to go my club now, 'bye 'bye," Air told them, getting up from the table and strolling away, but not before making pig noises at Emlynn. She hit him.

"I'm going to get you back, STUPID!" Emlynn glared at her food and continued eating.

"We have clubs here?" Randi asked, watching Arrym leave the Great Hall. Geoff shook his head.

"He has special permission to go to Hogsmeade for his sword fighting club on Fridays and Saturdays as long as he gets him homework done. He's really gifted with the sword, we watch one of him competitions once," Geoffrey told her, nodding in agreement with himself.

Emlynn spit out her pumpkin juice, "WHAT? HE SWORD FIGHTS? OH, MY GOD! That is so awesome!" Her eyes became rather large as she thought about watching him sword fight.

"Yeah, he does traditional Japanese sword fighting. Kind of weird for England, but that's okay. He started because he saw it on TV when we were kids and he wouldn't stop. The kid has practice four times a week during the summer. That's okay because his instructor takes breaks. He's awesome at it," Jeremiah gushed. The other four agreed and Emlynn grinned. "He's a really sensitive guy though. He may rock with a sword and he'll put up with most anything you throw at him, but he still has kind of a gentle heart." Jeremiah finished, then blushed realizing everyone was staring at him. He mumbled something about it being true.

Emlynn hit her fists together. "That rocks! Anyhow," she shoveled food into her mouth, "these mashed potatoes are really good. A lot better than zucchini will ever be. Fart." The group didn't stop laughing through out the rest of dinner, especially when Randi dropped an apple on the floor and claimed that it was now "mushy".

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. I will completely accept it if you think this sucks, because I do. Love you all! 


	3. Toxic Letter

A/N:Howdy guys! How are you? I'm just fine, thanks for asking. The next update may be a little long because I've already had everything written up until now and I haven't finished enough of the pages to be able to update. My friends are probably going to hurt me, but I s'pose that is the price I pay. Oh well, I have to finish updating so I can go back to writing, to please my friends and myself. I stopped writing this story for a really long time and am only back to it because I felt the urge to finish it, or at least continue. You can't really say that I had a surge of inspiration, but I wanted to get back to it. It's my baby! Okay thanks for reading and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own anything but a copy of the Harry Potter books. Thanks!

* * *

_** Victory's Letter**_

**Toxic Letter:**

The next day Nikole walked down the stairs to the Great Hall by herself because all of her friends had already left on their dates by the time she'd woken up. She sat down and was joined shortly there after by Tad. Nikole starred at her plate, not really processing what it was.

"Hey, Nikole. Are you okay?" asked Tad, biting into a piece of toast. When she didn't respond he poked her in the side. Nothing happened still, so Tad wrapped his arm Nikole's neck and pulled her backwards. She almost fell out of her chair from being yanked to the rear so suddenly.

"Oh, my god Tad! Don't do that! Why'd you do that?" Nikole inquired, looking at him in a pathetic way. She closed her eyes and made a distressed sound. Resting her head on the table, she began mumbling to herself. Tad ignored her continued eating his breakfast. Tad finally pulled her back by the collar and shook her.

"Wake up, Nikole," Tad persisted his shaking until she said something back.

"Do I have to?" Nikole replied groggily.

"Yes."

Nikole smiled faintly, "Darn," she took a pancake from the plate in front of her, "I guess I should eat something." She began eating the pancake plain, which had started to enjoy recently. Nikole also took a drink of the milk that had somehow appeared in front of her. "Yum… I love milk. I always have milk when I go my grandma's house instead of water like everyone else. I always have, I don't know why. I don't really do that anywhere else." Busy enjoying the taste of the milk, Nikole didn't realize that Tad was chuckling at her.

"You are one crazy girl, you know that?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it's a lot of fun. You really should try it some time," Nikole told him, taking another sip of milk.

"What? Being a crazy _girl_? I don't know if that would work out for me," Tad scratched his head, thinking about himself as a girl. He shook his head and dismissed the idea.

"That would be weird. You would be a really ugly girl," Nikole informed him.

"Hey! That's not nice. You are so mean. How do you know that I would be ugly?" Tad questioned, feigning being offended.

She poured more milk, having just emptied her glass. "I love milk. Milk, milk, milk. Comes from a cow, go mooooo. Moo means 'I love you"! Good times." She laughed to herself after her ramblings and Tad raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I even want to know? No, probably not, anyways, eat faster or we will never make it to Hogsmeade," urged Tad. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and got off of the bench. Nikole followed suit and managed to get off the bench without falling on her face.

"Okay, we can go now. I think we should before I have a spaz attack," Nikole told him. He smiled and the two teenagers headed out of the Great Hall.

& & &

"Okay, no. I refuse to do that," Tad told Nikole firmly as she tried to get him to try on a truly hideous red hat. He walked away and she followed, without the hat in hand. Nikole poked him and looked sad when he turned around. "What?"

"It would have been adorable, oh well. Since you wouldn't try the hat, would you try on this shirt?" Nikole pulled a white shirt with blue stripe off the rack. She grinned at him and Tad shook his, quickly exited the store. Nikole ran after him and didn't try to drag him back.

"I'm thirsty, wanna go the Three Broomsticks?" asked Tad, already walking backwards very slowly in the right direction. He smiled.

"Sure. I wonder if we will run into any of the girls. I'm anxious to see what Em would be like on a date," Nikole answered, sniggering. The two headed off the Three Broomsticks, where did not meet any of their friends.

& & &

"I REFUSE to see that boy ever again!" Em stamped into the dorm room. Nikole looked up, shocked at the loud entrance by her friend. Emlynn was red and flustered.

"What? Did he brush your arm or something?" Nikole asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. When Em looked at the ground guiltily, Nikole looked at her in alarm then began laughing. "That's it, isn't it?"

"No!"

"What was it then, Em?" Nikole cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…I think he tried to hold my hand. I'll have none of that!" Em crossed her arms, outraged, but blushing. Nikole began cracking up.

"You know you like him Em. He sword fights and he's sweet. Wanting to hold your hand just means that he likes you, you should be honored, not disgusted. He's a really nice guy, don't worry about it. I'm guess you ran away after that?" Nikole inquired. Em nodded, shamefully, not saying a word. "Right, you need to somehow fix this. He probably thinks you hate him right now. Don't interrupt I know that you don't hate him. I know you would have been perfectly willing to be friends with him if it hadn't been for me and Tad." Em looked up at Nikole, confused.

"I heard the four of you one night, talking about how the only reason that the boys and we girls were enemies is because of me and Tad. I don't always fall asleep the second I'm in the sleeping position, Em," Nikole smirked at her friend. Who grinned back and laughed nervously.

"I don't _always_ do that! Okay yeah, maybe I do, but I'm proud of it!" Emlynn defended herself. She sat Nikole's bed and picked out a book from her bedside table, which was right by Nikole's since they slept in beds that were next to each other. The room fell into silence while the two read until Addy entered the dormitory. She smiled at Nikole and Em and sat on the bed, too.

"Hi guys, how were your days?"

Em and Nikole exchanged glances and Nikole spoke, "Good, except Em may have ruined her chance with Arrym by freaking out on him about something stupid. How was your date?" Addy smiled and laid back on the bed.

"Good. He gave me his coat and held my hand. It was fun…" She smiled and closed her eyes. Nikole burst into laughter. Adelaide opened her eyes abruptly and sat up. "What?"

"See, Em. I told you! It means that he likes you! People _like_ holding hands," yelled Nikole, smirking. Emlynn blushed fiercely and continued reading. Nikole told Addy about Em's ordeal with the first boy to try and hold her hand. Addy magically turned on some music and they listened together while reading various materials.

Randi came in next and the room exploded with sound. She was beaming from ear to ear. The other girls stared at her. Randilyn's arms were spread wide, "I think I'm in love! My date was unbelievable! Oh, my god. I can not believe I never asked him out because I was afraid that you would hate me Nikole. He is better than I thought." Randi had the grace to stop and blush. She sighed and collapsed on to Nikole's lap on the bed where the other girls were. The girls talked about the highlights of Randi's date.

"He wrapped his arm around me when I was cold. He even put his head on mine when I leaned my head against his shoulder. Oh, my god Geoff is so nice…he smells really good, too," Randi told them, smiling. The other girls laughed at her and they began talking again, while Nikole focused on a quiz article in her magazine.

Rys entered last and quietly slipped into the bathroom before the other four girls could bombard her with question. Nikole ran over to the door and began banging on it.

"I have to know how the date went! I might have to beat up Viktor. Please, Rys, tell me if something is wrong. What's wrong Aderys?" Nikole shouted through the door. She was going to bang again when the door opened and the girls saw the goofy grin on Rys's face. The girls were silent for a minute. Aderys was still blushing slightly. Nikole cocked her head, smirking. "Everything alright, Rys?"

Rys nodded, blushing further, "I had a really great time. Your brother is really sweet. He bought me a rose." Rys walked over to the now joint bed and perched on the edge. "He was really nice to me." Rys began giggling.

Nikole squealed, "What a good boy he is! I'll have to compliment him on this one. A rose? Nice touch if you ask me." Nikole sighed at how cute it must have been, knowing that Rys tended to be awkward around boys. Viktor was comfortable around girls, having had to deal with Nikole for his whole life, but he had his uncomfortable moments.

"I didn't think we'd have anything to talk about, but the conversation never stopped. It was great!" Rys smiled. The girls all laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Being perfectly contented with their lives at this point the girls just stared at the canopy cloth and didn't speak, knowing they didn't have to.

& & &

"Go away, Keres. I don't want to talk to you right now," Tad said, irritably to the girl walking next to him. This girl had long black hair, grey eyes, and she was relatively thin. She was in Ravenclaw. Most of the boys in school thought she was attractive. Tad wished she would go away because he really didn't like how she always bothered him when he was either least expecting it or least wanting it, which was all of the time.

"Come on, Tad. Just talk to me. That's all I want, please," she placed her hand on his arm and pretended to be sad. Tad shook his head and began walking away again. Keres jumped in front of him and she looked up set now. "Stop walking. What is wrong with talking to me? Just because your friend can't get over me doesn't mean I can't have _you!_ He is seeing someone else now, why can't I? Geoffrey had problem; I can't help that. He was heart-broken, wasn't he?" Tad looked at Keres, outraged. She just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"So what? He loved you, Keres. I can't believe you would be coming on to one of his best friends. I can't even comprehend why he liked you," Tad told her, trying to brush past her. She grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"This is why," Keres whispered his ear, before smashing her lips against his.

Around the corner of this fiasco Nikole and her best friend from the group, Randi, were talking about Randi's date with Geoffrey in great detail on their way to library. Nikole had not had a chance before this to get the very fine aspects from her best friend. The tale caused Nikole to giggle uncontrollably. Rand was blushing and giggling in a "school girl" way.

& &

"He was so sweet to me. Geoffrey paid for everything and he bought me this locket that I saw and thought was pretty. His hands were really soft when he took mine, too," Randi paused only briefly to sigh at the thought, "I tripped, nothing unusual there, and he caught me and he was right there." Randilyn indicated where Geoffrey's face had been with her hand. Her hand was relatively close to her face.

"Aww! Did you kiss?"

"I think we almost did. Neither of us moved for a really long time. It seemed like a really long time anyways. Oh, my god, my face got so red and warm. It was great!" Randi sighed and jumped around, flapping her arms around. Nikole chuckled as her friend completed her "happy dance". The two turned the corner and Nikole stopped dead in her tracks. Tad was kissing some girl that she had never seen before and she was so much better looking than Nikole knew herself to be. His hands were on her hips. Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears. Nikole slowly backed around the corner she had just come from. Sliding down the wall, Nikole's head went into her hands. Randi sat down next to her and hugged her.

"It's okay, Nikole. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose."

Nikole set her head on her best friend's shoulder, the tears streaming down her face, "I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter because weren't technically together anyways... It's just…" Nikole stopped, barely able to talk anymore.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me," Rand prodded.

"He said he'd wait for as long as I needed to know that I was ready to date him. I guess he didn't say he wouldn't date other people. It's not that important I guess…" Nikole trailed off, dissolving into tears. Randi wiped Nikole's hair out of her face and rubbed her back until her tears stopped.

Nikole walked through the door that Randi had opened for her. The dorm was empty, much to Nikole's relief. She couldn't deal with anyone else but Randi right now. Randi was someone Nikole could always rely on, even if sometimes Rand didn't know what to when someone was upset. Randi was normally one of the best friends a girl could have. She was a source of constant entertainment and happiness.

"You need to stop crying, Nix," Randi told her bluntly. Nikole nodded and rolled up in a ball on her bed. Randi put on some music Nikole would listen to and gave her a book to read before relaxing in her own bed. The two girls were silent until Nikole finally spoke.

"Hey, Rand?"

Randi looked up from her book, "Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Sure," Randi smiled and pulled herself up on her bed. "Are you gonna be okay?" She stood up and walked over the Nikole's bed. Sitting on the edge, she leaned against the bed post.

"I think so… Can I talk to you though?"

"You know you can, always," Randilyn reassured Nikole. Smiling, Nikole sat up and rested against her head board.

"Thanks, so anyways. I think I was mostly shocked when I saw that girl…kissing Tad. I guess I just never imagined Tad kissing anyone. It seems weird. We aren't dating so I guess I shouldn't care, but I do. What's that mean?" Nikole looked up at her friend, confused. Her emotions were playing with her and she was perplexed.

"I think it means that you like him. Something we already know. I also think that girl is the one who dumped Geoff and crushed his heart. She can't stay with one guy. That girl is worse than the worst players known to man-kind," Randi explained, glaring at the sheets on Nikole's bed. Nikole shook her head. "I'm sure that he didn't want to. Just act normal. Tad has had a crush on you for a really long time. Rather irritating it got after a while…"

Nikole gazed at her friend, her eyes blurring, "How long?"

"Well…He and his friends met up with the girls and me in Diagon Alley. I remember him talking to his friends about some fiery chick he'd met. That's when we first met your brother. I think Rys fell the minute she laid eyes on the guy," Randi sighed, then giggled, "It's funny if you think about it, all this going on behind the scenes of fights and almost bloody conversations." Rand giggled uncontrollably for several minutes. Nikole held off the blur in her eyes from leaving their current spot. Breathing in deeply, Nikole spoke again.

"Are you sure he isn't going to…date her?" Nikole's eyes pleaded for reassurance. Not being altogether sure about much anymore, Nikole laid back down on her bed.

"I'm sure. I would hurt him if he did. Everyone is rooting for you, Nix, even darling Thaddeus's friends are hoping for this one. Remember act normal, everything will be alright. Even if my brother totally bombs his chance with you, you will always have us," Randi crawled over to her friend and hugged her before getting off of the bed. She went to her own bed and lay down, opening a book, but not beginning to read yet.

Nikole nodded, "Right, act normal. It was probably not his fault anyways… Breathe Nikole, breathe." She looked at Rand; smiling warmly knowing Randi would always be there. "Thanks, Randi. I think I can handle this, just don't leave me by myself, okay?" Randi nodded, and smiling, delved into her book.

& & &

Randilyn, Adelaide, Emlynn, and Aderys sat in the Common Room. Randi had just come down from the dormitory, having left Nikole asleep. Aderys and Emlynn were working on their homework. Addy was sitting reading a teen magazine and laughing at the dumb things people did because she was already finished with her homework. Randi was procrastinating finishing her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for the simple reason that she was bored with D.A.D.A.

"Is she okay, Randi?" Rys asked, worriedly. Three pairs of eyes were now centered on Randi.

"I think she will be. I told her to act like nothing happened. This was probably a big shock to her," Randilyn informed her friends. She looked at each one of them waiting for the anticipated question. Addy finally couldn't bare it anymore and asked.

"What happened?" Addy burst. Adelaide leaned forward in her chair, then realizing that wasn't comfortable anymore, repositioned herself. After the all attention turned back to her, Randi continued. The tale unfolded before the girls in an elaborate telling by Randi. No detail were spared and this only made the account more painful for all who heard and cared about Nikole.

"So she cried her eyes out, acting like she didn't care about Tad, then she went up there and now she is napping. Happy story isn't it?" Randi shook her head pitifully. "I feel really bad for her. We can't really confront my brother though. That would be weird. I think we should let this play out naturally without any help."

Em jumped into the conversation, "We have to be there for them, though. Abandoning them would be worse. What do you think?" She looked around at her friends.

"We agree." Four boys descended the stairs and approached the girls. Randi grinned as Geoffrey plopped down on the couch beside her and wrapped his arm around the back of the sofa. Rys blushed as Viktor did the same. Addy smiled when Jeremiah swung his legs over the sofa's arms and placed his head on her shoulder. Arrym sat down beside Emlynn, careful not to do anything she might not like. She stared at him before scooting closer and nervously placing her head on his shoulder, both relaxed when the other didn't react negatively.

Randi turned her head to Geoff, "You agree? How amazing. Do you even know what we are talking about?"

"Yes! We are really good at listening in on other people's conversations. Bummer about Keres she always does things like that. She takes victims then dumps them just when they want more. A toxin that one," Arrym replied. He shook his head, frustrated. The rest of the boys agreed.

Jeremiah spoke up, "She did that to Geoffy here," he indicated Geoffrey with his head, looking angry, "I can't believe she is moving on to one of his best friends." All seven agreed whole-heartedly.

"We will take care of Thadeon, you make sure my sister is backed up, okay?" Viktor said cheerily, having found the "Thadeon" comment about Tad's real name simply hilarious. The group of teens agreed to continue as if nothing had happened. Conversation didn't end until the girls started to drift up to bed sleepily.

"Well, this is going to be one hell of a ride. At least we aren't making plans. We don't have to do anything. Just make sure that we are there for Tad. I'm down with that," Jeremiah smirked at the thought of Tad riding what would be a very bumpy rollercoaster with out any interference.

& & &

"Professor Mcgonagall wants to see you Nikole," a fellow Prefect, named Idina. The girl had shoulder length hair with highlights at the bottom, which she was obviously trying to get rid of. Her brown eyes were warm and friendly as she delivered her message. Her smile was also pleasant and her glasses fit her face perfectly.

Nikole smiled at her, "Thanks for telling me Idina. How are you? School assignments working out for you?" This had become an inside joke between the two, as they worked as they had patrolled together for the first week of school, both having complained that school work was completely pointless. Idina laughed and shook her head.

"Oh yeah, really spiffy. I'm fine by the way. Nothing really interesting has happened," she sighed, chuckling, "Most Ravenclaws are really boring. Except for Keres Delateur, but that's only because she downs men like ice cream. What's wrong, Nik?" Nikole shook her head and took a deep breath, them breathed out. "Okay, but if you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you, hun. I know you have your group of friends, but you are always welcome with us, okay?" She grinned and Nikole returned the grin. She hugged Idina before telling her she had to go see Professor Mcgonagall.

"Okay, see you later!"

"Yeah, by Dee, it was good to see you and thanks for being so nice!" Nikole shouted over her shoulder as she and Idina walked in different directions. Nikole had no idea what she Mcgonagall wanted to talk to her about. She couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Having stopped fighting with Tad, Mcgonagall couldn't yell at them for setting a bad example for the rest of the school, since Tad had been made a Prefect. They also had encouraged fighting, even if just with words… Tad. Turning her face towards the ground, Nikole felt the hurt inside of her. She shook herself, trying to get her mind off Tad.

Entering the professor's classroom, Nikole came back to attention. Mcgonagall was sitting at her desk, correcting essays when Nikole came in. A feeling of anxiousness rose in Nikole, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

Mcgonagall looked up, "Yes, I did. I have something I'd like to discuss with you." Nikole walked up to her desk and stood in front of it, waiting for the professor to begin. "Well the groups for patrolling have changed, again. The headmaster felt the need to mix up some of the Prefects, so they can better get to know each other. Report to the Headmaster to see your new partner, he wanted to tell all of the Fifth years himself. That's all." The professor went back to correcting, dismissing Nikole.

As Nikole exited the room she mumbled to herself, "God, they are changing patrols, like, everyday now. It was nice having a whole week of patrol with someone, like I had with Idina. Oh, well, I'm meeting a lot of people."

"The door is open," Dumbledore's voice came from behind the door. Nikole pushed open the door and stepped in, closing the door behind. She kept her eyes cast down, feeling uncomfortable.

"Umm… Professor Mcgonagall sent me to find out who I'd be patrolling with tonight," Nikole said, shyly.

"Oh yes, thank you for coming. This will be your partner for tonight, but it might change tomorrow, I haven't decided yet," Dumbledore told her. Nikole looked up shocked. Tad sat in front of her, grinning.

"Hi, Nikole! How are you?" Tad asked pleasantly. Nikole felt her stomach knot and face flush.

"Oh..umm.. I'm okay, you?"

Tad paused before answering, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I'm fine thanks." Dumbledore released the two teens and Nikole almost ran out of the door. Tad easily caught up to her, seeing as he was athletic. He stopped her by grabbing her arm. Nikole jerked backwards and stumbled to stay upright.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright. Did I do something wrong?" Tad ask, genuinely worried that he had ruined the peace that had recently come to pass between the two. Nikole stared at him for a few seconds before answering. His gaze met hers.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, why?" Nikole replied, moving her arm slightly so that his hand fell from it.

"It's just that it kind of seemed like you weren't happy to see me in there," he stopped, and looked at the ground, hurt, "I guess… if you wanted I could get someone to trade partners with me, so you wouldn't have to patrol with me." Nikole eyes grew in size. She realized that even though she had seen him with Keres she still wanted to be around him as much as possible. This may be awkward for her and she had a hunch that he wasn't going to tell her about Keres. This disappointed her because it meant he couldn't trust her but, she saw where he got his reasoning.

"Oh, No! You don't have to do that! I'm fine! Just being kinda spacey today, that's all," Nikole assured him. He looked relieved and sighed. They said good-bye and decided to meet in the Common Room right before curfew. As Nikole walked to the Library where her friends were gathered she had a final thought about how this was going to be the patrol from hell.

Nikole walked into the Library and walked over to the table her friends normally sat at. Two of the four were working diligently, Adery and Adelaide. Emlynn was staring at a bookshelf across from the table intently, as if trying to see through it. Randilyn was making hand motions like a conductor. Her eyes were closed and she was humming to herself. The song must have arrived at the break because she tipped back in her chair and began violently head-banging. Nikole walked past and tipped her chair back a little before pushing it forward, making sure she didn't tip over.

Randi grasped for the table, "Oh, my god! Don't _do_ that! Holy crap… That was AWESOME!" Nikole shook her head and plopped down the chair next to Randi. She sighed and rested her head on her crossed arms, on top of the table. Randi found it amusing to tip back in her chair then let herself jerk forward. She finally grew bored and began playing with her pencil instead.

"What did Mcgonagall want, Nik?" asked Rys. She put her pencil down because she had just finished her homework.

Nikole turned her head on her arms to face Rys, "She told me to go see Dumbledore so he could tell me who my patrol was with tonight. They changed it again…" Nikole trailed off. She looked at Aderys, who realized that Nikole wasn't done.

"Who are you patrolling with?"

Nikole buried her head in her arms and mumbled, "Tad." Four pairs of eyes immediately centered in on Nikole's head. All four girls exchanged glances, knowing this had to at least semi-painful for Nikole. Addy placed her head on Nikole's arm. Em came around the table and hugged her friend.

"Has he told you anything about the other night?" Randi asked, not bothering to be gentle with the question. She received three glares from her friends. Randi grinned back before Nikole began talking.

"No, not yet. He might though," Nikole replied miserably. Then, she looked at Randi, confused. "Randi, did you tell them?"

Randi smiled at her, "Yes? I hope you don't mind?" Randi held up her hands so that if need be, she could protect her head. Nikole just shrugged, causing Randi to exhale in relief. It didn't particularly matter to Nikole that the other three knew they were her best friends after all. Nikole just didn't want to have to explain it. She knew it would hurt if she had to.

"Anyways, just act like you normally would, you know make fun of him and like you don't actually like him in _that_ way, you should be fine," Randi told her, raising her eyebrow and smirking in unison. Nikole just shook her head tiredly. "Oh come on, you aren't even going to _try_ to hit me? That's so lame." This comment was answered with a good whack on the head from Nikole. Randi rubbed her head and glared at her friend.

"I think she has a point, Nik. Act normally, and then he won't think anything is wrong. Hopefully he'll be a good guy and tell you what happened. Mostly likely he won't, but you can always hope, right?" Aderys said, kindly. Nikole smiled at Rys. She was the one that Nikole always went to when she needed someone to talk to. Rys had experienced a lot and was always sympathetic, yet realistic at the same time. Nikole stood up.

"Well I have to go meet him in the Common Room, see you guys later. Wish me luck…" Nikole walked away after waving to her friends. The girls at the table waved back and Nikole walked out of the Library. After watching her figure disappear, her friends turned to face each other.

"Well this is going to be a fun one for her," Emlynn mentioned, not even bothering to pick up her pencil because she was burned out on homework. The other three agreed and Addy sighed.

"Hey guys, I have to go. Jer wanted me to meet him in the Common Room. He didn't say why, but I figure I should go anyway," Addy grinned as her friends made suggestive faces at her. She walked away and the rest of the girls finally returned to their homework.

* * *

A/N: Was that good, or was that bad? I don't know so tell me, por favor! Love you all! 


	4. Non Existant Letter

A/N: Amazing to this updated, isn't it? I"m sorry it took so long. I had a...personal issue that involved this story and I couldn't finish it with that personal issue still around. This story probably won't last that much longer because of the sheer fact that it's coming to a peak. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for reading this if you are, I know it's been forever and I am truly sorry for that. I had most of this written before I stopped writing for a while. Sorry if the end sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

. _**Victory's Letter**_

**Non-Existant Letter:**

Addy entered the common room and her eyes traveled to the couch, where her boyfriend was sitting, staring at something in front of him. Nikole had, apparently, already left with Tad to meet with the other Prefects before patrolling started. Adelaide approached Jeremiah and sat down beside him. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, Addy, how are you?" he asked pleasantly. Addy eyed him, and what appeared to be a mirror, suspiciously.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Jer replied, turning back to his mirror. Addy looked over at the mirror, but didn't see her own reflection, or Jeremiah's. Her eyes went wide because of what she saw. She leaned over Jeremiah and gasped.

"What _is_ it?" She brushed the side of the mirror with her hand and looked at Jer. He was smiling as she examined the reflective object.

"It lets us see anyone in England and its surrounding areas. The Reds can see what anyone is doing at any given time anywhere in this country," he chuckled, "Tad used to use it all the time to see what Nikole was doing. He became rather strange about other people knowing what he looked at in it once we made it in third year, but we all knew he used it to observe Nikole." He shook his head, still chuckling.

Adelaide's eyes went even wider upon hearing this and she began laughing enthusiastically, "Really? That is so funny! What am I supposed to be seeing right now in this mirror-thingy, though?"

Jeremiah stared at her, blinking several times. "You can't tell?" He blinked a few more times and cocked his head to side. Addy stared at the mirror.

"No. I can't actually see it because your body is blocking my view," Adelaide told him, matter-of-factly. He smiled and leaned back, revealing the mirror. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Most likely," he remarked, bringing the mirror between the two of them, so it was resting on Addy's lap, too. Adelaide gasped. This _was_ what she thought. Inside the mirror was Nikole's image, and she wasn't alone.

Nikole had just left the room where the Prefects met before patrol. Tad had followed her out of the room. He must still have been completely oblivious to the fact that Nikole knew everything she knew. Tad hadn't said much, but he was still cheerful. Nikole nodded her head when Tad asked her if they should just go.

"I agree. That would be best," Tad smiled as they walked down the corridor. Nikole walked stiffly next to Tad, but he remained oblivious to any signs of strain in the air. Silence fell over the two as they continued walking. Tad even began to look uncomfortable. The look on his face almost appeared to show that he was fighting an inner battle. Nikole walked on silently, noticing that Tad had started ringing his hands together.

Nikole bit her lip, "Umm…is something wrong, Tad?" Tad looked up, shocked. Not having expected her to say anything, he began stuttering.

"Umm…N-no…E-everyt-thing is f-fine," Tad, stared at the ground hard, as if wishing it would open up and create a way for him to somehow escape from this situation. Nikole walked on silently glancing at his face occasionally, to check his reaction.

"Tad, is there something you need to tell me?" Nikole looked at his face, her eyes clouding over in confusion. She really hoped that he wouldn't lie to her. That would cause her to not be able to trust him, knowing that he had kissed someone else. If he couldn't tell her, trust her…

"I guess I should just tell you this…" Tad stopped walking and turned to her, grabbing her arm to stop her as well. Nikole looked down at his hand her arm, then up to his face. She became very red and nodded, indicating he should continue. "Well…there was this thing that happened. I'm really sorry Nix, it wasn't my fault, I swear. If I could have avoided it I would have. This girl that used to date Geoffrey, Keres Delateur, she…well she…kissed me. I'm so sorry! You have no idea how badly I felt." He looked at her miserably, knowing that this must be a shock and would hurt her. After all, he had promised that he would wait for her and then this had to happen. Darn that Delateur.

Nikole made her eyes look confused and she feigned hurt, "Oh…okay. I'm…glad that you told me. It's good to know that you can trust me," she looked around, "I guess we should keep going." Tad looked stunned as she continued to walk, yanking slightly on his shirt to get him to follow her. He trailed after her.

"So..so you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be? It wasn't your fault, right," she paused and he nodded, "so I have nothing to be angry about. If you could try to avoid anything like that…I guess I would appreciate that, but, no, I'm not mad. I guess I still have to let it sink, but I'll be fine." She looked back at him and smiled, assuring him that she wasn't mad. He sighed, pretending to be sad.

"Dang, I was hoping you would react like a jealous girlfriend, but I suppose you aren't that, are you? You could have at least been jealous, but NO! You had to go and ruin everything by being cool with it," Tad pouted at her. She pulled on his lip and dragged him down the hall further.

"Would you like me to pretend that I am jealous?" Tad heard this and nodded vigorously, smiling despite the fact that his lip was still being help hostage. Nikole smiled sweetly at him and let go of his lip. "You sure about that?" Nodding again, Tad began grinning.

"I would indeed," he replied.

"Too bad," Nikole turned on her heel and began walking in the other direction. Tad chased after her, keeping pace and chattering at her once he'd caught up.

"Oh, my god! That is so cool! He trusts her…I'm happy now. This is…happy. I like that mirror thingy…"Addy told Jeremiah once she knew that nothing else exciting was going happen. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around the back of the couch. Adelaide grinned back and rested her head on his shoulder. A loud slap met both of their ears just as they were getting comfortable.

"You SKANK! Get the hell away from him!" Nikole's angry voice echoed through the empty Common Room. Addy and Jer looked at each other and then immediately at the mirror. Inside Tad, Nikole, and Keres Delateur stood in a hallway. Keres had up against a wall and Tad was wide eyed behind a very angry Nikole.

"What's it to you anyways, Tancs? It's not like he's yours, he's mine," Keres said. She looked coyly at Tad, "Isn't that right, baby?" Nikole stuck her finger in Keres's face.

"You shut up! He doesn't like you, just go away! You should be going to your Common Room. Leave us alone, or I'll report you," Nikole cocked an eyebrow. This was not something she wanted to deal with right now. Nikole just wanted some time alone with Tad.

Keres put her hands up in fake terror, "Oh, I'm _so_ scared. I guess I'll just have to deal with you some other day. I will, too, so watch your back, missy." Keres brushed past Nikole and touched Tad's chin with her fingertip before continuing on her way. As soon as Keres was around the corner Nikole stamped her foot on the ground.

"That no good, dirty, filthy, disgusting, horrendous, SKANK! I can not believe the nerve of that girl. How could you do that? Just waltz right up to someone, in front of someone else, and start hanging off of them!" Nikole mumbled to herself, forgetting that Tad was standing in front of her. He quirked his eyebrow and chuckled, which caused Nikole to remember his presence. "Oh, yeah… Hi, Tad." She laughed nervously and waved, before continuing to patrol.

Tad caught up to her again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Huh? What did he just say? I couldn't hear him! Why must he whisper! Damn his mad whispering skillage! Grr…" Jeremiah remarked. His girlfriend was not paying attention because she was laughing very hardly, next to him. He looked over, noticed this, and changed his mind about wanting to know what Tad had said. Adelaide laughing so hard was never a good sign for the male gender. Addy abruptly stopped laughing and her eyes grew wide before she looked Jeremiah in the eyes.

"Hey, Jer?" Adelaide asked quietly.

"Yes?" Nervously, he bit his lip, not have any idea what she was going to ask. She blinked and cocked her head to the side. Jeremiah was growing anxious.

"Did you ever try to spy on me with this mirror?"

"Well, there is a block on the girls' dorms for anything like this. I could only see your closet…" Jeremiah told her, airily, thinking about her slinky black dress. He smiled and she smacked him.

"So you have!" She said loudly, but jokingly. His eyes grew wide like a deer in the headlights and he tried to look innocent. Jeremiah held up his hands to protect his head against anything dangerous, like a slap to the face.

"Ye-well no…not exactly?" He grinned nervously and laughed. Addy just shook her head before getting up and walking over to the fire. Jeremiah followed her and sat beside her, placing his arm on the back of the couch. Placing his head against hers he whispered, "I only saw your closet; you have nice clothes. Like that dress…" Adelaide laughed at his mention of that dress, yet again, and pulled her feet up on the couch and turned so that her back was facing Jeremiah. She leaned back and he turned to wrap his arms around her.

----------

"Grr… Why does Sprout have to hate us so much? She gives us loads of homework and my friend Idina said that she didn't give them as much homework as she is giving us! That's uncool! Grr…" Nikole threw down her pencil and rested her head on her arms, which she folded on the table. Her friends ignored her and continued working on the grueling essay. Looking up Nikole stared at each one of her friends, in turn. "Hello? This was supposed to be the part where you all stop working and pity me!" When no one answered she sighed and began working again.

"Well, I'm done. That was completely sucky! Have a good time with your things guys! I'm tired. I'm heading up to bed. Nighty Night," Rys said, as she packed her things and stood. She walked over to the stairs. When she reached them she turned and noticed her friends glaring at her. Smiling she walked back and sat again, "Want help?"

The other girls nodded and grinned at her. The sound picked up as all four tried to get her to help them at the same time. Eventually all the other girls finished and Rys went to bed, finally able to achieve her much earned sleep. Nikole went off with Tad to patrol and Addy and Em went up to bed to read, leaving Randi in the Common Room by herself. Randilyn relished being alone for once and sat by the first, soaking up its warmth. A solid figure sat beside her and she barely opened her left eye. Seeing that it was Geoffrey she leaned on him.

"Stressful night?"

With her eyes still closed, Randi smiled and replied, "Just a little bit. I guess it could have been worse, though."

"Would you like me to help you relax?" Geoff whispered into her hair. Randi's eyes shot open and her muscles tightened. Geoffrey chuckled and squeezed her. "I meant more along the lines of a massage…" He chuckled again and rubbed her back. Rand sighed heavily and relaxed again.

"It's okay. You really don't have to. I'm glad that you came to see to me though, it means a lot to me," she smiled faintly and snuggled in closer. They sat like this for a few more minutes until Randi spoke again, "How do you think their patrol is going?" Geoff knew that she was speaking of Nikole and Tad.

"I don't know. Those two sure can fight with words when they want to. Dumbledore is a genius for having them patrol together. It patched up that little hole and it's just generally humorous," Geoffrey replied, smiling at the thought of them battling over the last roll at the dinner table. They had gotten angry at Emlynn for taking the last one, until more magically appeared on the plate. Both had blushed, not remembering that more would come from the kitchens. "Crazy people when put together, those two." He shook his head, chuckling yet again.

Randi laughed, "Yeah! I bet they are fighting right now, over something stupid, too. Those two are funny. Nikole always complains about him, even though she has established that she likes him…Strange one." She, like her boyfriend, shook her head. Falling into silence, the couple was content.

Little did they know, but Randilyn's guess what not far off. Nikole and Thaddeus _were_ fighting, but not over something stupid, or at least not stupid in their eyes. Their discussion was over something that greatly impacted their study time and the happiness of the school.

"Why did you have to volunteer _us_ to help set up the Ball? I really don't like planning! I always screw something up…You could have let anyone else do it, or done it with someone else, but NO! You had to go and volunteer ME! Without my permission. You suck, you know that right?" Tad told Nikole, forcefully. Nikole just walked on silently, not bothering to say anything to him while he ranted. Nodding occasionally to let Tad think that she was listening, Nikole began planning out the decorations in her head. "What are you making hand motions like that for, Nikole? You...aren't listening, are you?"

Nikole looked at him, "No, I'm not. You are going to help me with the Ball. You don't even have to worry about it for a long time. It won't be until, like, the end of the year, okay? Just forget about it. I'll ask Thomas or Idina to help me, okay?" Nikole had used her good looking fellow fifth year Gryffindor Prefect's name because she hoped that this would make Tad jealous enough to help her. She glanced over and could tell by the look on his face that her plan would either work fantastically or fail miserably.

"Fine. You go and plan your little crap thing with stupid Thomas. See if I care," Tad told her, looking at the ground, shading his eyes. He brushed past her and Nikole followed. Walking silently down the corridor Nikole gave him time to think.

"Are you sure about that decision, Tad?"

"No."

"Do you wanna work with me?" Nikole asked, looking at him airily.

"No…but I will, if it means keeping you away from Thomas, I will," he looked up and smiled weakly. Nikole grinned back and looped her arm through his. The two walked down the hall, continuing their patrol.

----------

"Hey Vik, could you pass me a biscuit, please?" Rys asked, giddily anticipating her biscuit. "I could eat bread all day long! Yummm!" She smiled and closed her eyes as she bit into her biscuit, enjoying the flaky goodness. Rys rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and continued chewing. The rest of their group of friends had all slept in that morning and two were able to spend some time together.

"You would get fat if you ate bread all the time, Rys," Viktor replied, spooning eggs into his mouth. Aderys glared at him and continued to eat her wheat product happily. Rys began humming to herself and she munched. Viktor shook his and chuckled.

"Did you start that essay for Transfiguration yet? Because if you haven't, you really should, it's kind of difficult," Aderys told him, noticing how he began smiling at her when she said the word "difficult". She narrowed her eyes. "What is that face for?"

"You know I adore you, right?" He said, playfully. Rys shook her head and ignored him. "What? You won't let me copy your paper? Why not? Am I not good enough anymore?" Rys just shook her head again, not allowing anything more than a small smile to creep onto her lips.

"I'll help you, but I won't just hand over my paper, how's that sound?" Aderys replied. Viktor grinned and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Then it's a date," he laughed, "meet me in the Common Room at seven, okay?" He told her, before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Rys smiled to herself and finished her biscuit and left the Hall herself.

----------

"I don't understand you sometimes, Nix. You are so strange to the people around you. How does making random noises and hand gestures then engaging in side splitting laughter count as a conversation?" Tad asked Nikole, who was still giggling after having met Idina in the halls. Their conversation hadn't much more than Tad had described because both were still munching from breakfast.

The girl just shrugged and continued eating her toast. She swallowed and began talking again, "You wouldn't understand. You're a guy, we knew what we were talking about. That's all that matters really. It's not like you would have understood what was going on if we had been talking." She smiled innocently as she finished and he stopped. Tad had obviously stopped to think about this, and Nikole didn't wait. Finally, it dawned on him what she meant and he raced down the corridor after shouting, "HEY!" Her laugh rand down the hall.

Thaddeus pouted, "You are so mean to me. I ask you a simple question and all I get back is a smart ass remark." They continued to walk and he started again. "You really should work on being nicer to those around you, you know." Again, Nikole shrugged and smiled.

"I don't have to be nice to people. It's why what I do and my meanness is why people love me," she said perkily, grinning. "Have I already explained to you why people love mean people?" Nikole began to swing her arms back and forth.

Tad just stared at her, in complete awe at what went through this girl's brain. Why did he like her again? _Maybe I should rethink that…_ he thought sarcastically to himself. After a few seconds he replied dryly, "I don't recall."

"Okay! I'll tell you then."

"Joy. Enlighten me." Nikole frowned at Tad's lack of enthusiasm, in an obviously sarcastic manner. It was situations like this where she decided to ignore his stupid comments.

She skipped down the corridor and turned so she was walking backwards once he caught up to her, boy was she hyper tonight… "Alright, well my theory is that people love mean people because the mean people are the only ones willing to say the mean things that everybody else is thinking but doesn't want to say at risk of sounding mean," she smiled widely, "I'm right, aren't I? I do, however, know the difference between being mean and being tactless. Unlike _some_ people I know." Nikole coughed and it sounded surprisingly like Randilyn, but Tad already knew this. He was related to the blabbermouth after all. The two laughed and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

They collapsed on the couch and Nikole sighed, "Thank the lord for the weekends. I couldn't possibly go to school tomorrow. Ugh, that reminds me, I still have to finish that foot long essay for Sprout. I swear, she really does hate us." Tad chuckled to himself as she trudged away to write her essay. That girl sure was a firecracker. Fun to play with, but dangerous once it's set off. Mostly he just teased her now, but over the years she had been set off several times. He was intrigued by her and that was one of the many things he had come to like about her.

----------

Nikole banged her head on her book as she lay on the floor of her dorm, on her stomach, finishing her essay. Rys, just laughed at her, having already finished her essay, along with Adelaide. Faking a glare them, Nikole mumbled to Emlynn and Randi, her fellow essay writers. "Damn over-achievers. Always showing us up, why do we associate with them again?"

Randi shrugged, agreeing with Nikole, and Emlynn jumped up and grabbed Aderys and Addy's heads, pulling them into a hug, "Because we love them!" Everyone laughed at her and she smiled, laughing a little, too.

"As nice as that is, Em, get your big butt over here and finish your essay. We don't want you staying up until two o'clock in the morning again," Nikole told her, snapping her fingers and pointing at the ground where her papers were. Emlynn pouted and sighed, sliding down to the ground and back to her papers mumbling something about stupid motherly conscience figures. Nikole just made a face at the back of her head because she was looking down at something her book. She looked up when everybody else started laughing. Smiling innocently, Nikole denied accusations of having done something. Nobody would tell Em what had happened so she ignored

them.

----------

"Why can't I get rid of you?"

"Because you don't want to," Keres Delateur replied cheerfully to the question asked by Tad. He sighed and continued walking, choosing to ignore here again. She hadn't left him alone since they had met in the corridor the other night. Tad came to the conclusion that her catfight with Nikole had inspired her to be even more awful and annoying. The skank factor had only gone up and she had taken to wearing revealing shirts when she sought out Tad. As much as he wanted her to go away, he wasn't going to be mean to her because of one stupid thing (or several stupid things including that kiss…) she had done, just chose to be nice enough as long as she didn't do anything he didn't want her to. He had not enjoyed their kiss, but he had gotten over it. When Keres linked arms with him, Tad froze and she jerked back and demaned to know why he had stopped so abruptly.

"Let go of me."

Keres smirked and put her face close to his, "No."

Tad's face darkened and his voice lowered, "Let go of me, Delateur. I do not want you hanging on me, so _let go. Now._" Keres's eyes widened and she almost looked like she would let go. She smiled teasingly.

"Ooh, baby's got balls. Although," she looked down quickly, "we already knew that, didn't we? I am really turned on now. You are sexy when you are mad." Tad pulled his arm away and Keres frowned. "If you can't put up with me, how can you stand that stupid bitch you seem attached to?"

"'That stupid bitch' has a name, it's Nikole and how can I stand her?" His voice was deathly low, nobody insulted Nikole while he was around. He put his face level with Keres's. "She isn't you, that's how. Nikole isn't like any of the other girls around this place, who skank it up just to impress guys that will never want them for anything other than their bodies. Is that what you really want, Delateur? Because that is exactly what you are going to get. Now go away." He walked off and she called after him.

"Watch your bitch's back, baby!"

He spun and growled back, "If you touch her, you _will_ pay, Keres." Tad turned and stalked down the corridor. If Keres wanted to play that way he'd have to play by the same rules.

----------

Over the next few days Nikole noticed that Tad always seemed to be around, after her classes, at meals, in the corridors, patrolling. If he wasn't there one of the Red Letters was sure to be. However, she remained completely oblivious to the forces of a war that was at the peak of breaking out with Keres Delateur by the Red Letters. This was exactly the way the boys planned on keeping things. None of the girls were even partially clued into what was going on and if they thought back on it, maybe, just maybe, they thought, that not telling the girls was a bad idea. The secrecy continued for several weeks before coming to a front…

----------

"Oh, I practically have him eating out of the palm of my hand. The boy can't get enough of me. We've even done _that_. He wants to do it again, but I won't let him. At least not until he can show me a _really good time_, if you know what I mean," all the girls giggled at the implication made by one Keres Delateur one night in the Common Room. Keres was being fawned with attention and people telling her how lucky she was. Laughing, she brushed off the attention, secretly reveling in it.

From the corner a girl hid in the shadow, listening to all of this and shaking her head. Was it not totally obvious to those bimbos that Keres wasn't exactly telling the truth? Obviously not. Kere excused herself and headed up the dorm. The girl followed, a magical tape recorder in hand. She had the whole conversation on tape for the world to hear when the time came. That would make things easier for certain people. Now to go find out what else she could dig up.

----------

The next day rumors were wide spread about the newest hook-up: Keres Delateur and Thaddeus Ashmore. Tad walked throught the halls, unaware of this news. As he walked into the Hall he just shook his head at the number of people fanning around Keres. Idiots.

He was half way through breakfast when a Fourth year Hufflepuff came up and poked Tad on the shoulder, "Are the rumors true?"

Tad stared back, confused, "What rumors?"

"The rumors about you and Keres?" The girl replied.

Narrowing his eyes, Tad asked, "What rumors about me and Keres?"

She gulped, "That you're…together?"

He jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table, shouting, "NO, THEY ARE NOT TRUE!" This caused the girl to cower away and Tad felt a pull on his sleeve. It was Arrym.

"Calm down, Tad. It isn't this girls fault that some idiot starting spreading stupid rumors. Sit down and apologize," He said quietly. Sighing, he sat and said he was sorry for yelling at her when she hadn't done anything wrong. The frightened girl quickly left after this and Tad felt a twinge of regret for shouting at the innocent girl.

Keres walked by and fluttered her eyelashes at Tad. Her followers were asking her questions one after the other, "Why didn't he send you a Red Letter?"

"Because he didn't want to tell people about us until we were ready," she answered quickly, smirking at Tad. Finally, Tad couldn't take it anymore and he raced out of the Hall, before Keres could and Viktor followed, telling the other three to think about a way to fix this. They agreed and stayed behind. Viktor had a calming affect on people and they didn't feel the urge to deal with Tad's anger when Vik so willing agreed to go talk to him.

"Well, we need to get on rumor control and get it around that Keres is a big fat liar, I should think," Geoffrey started, looking at Arrym and Jeremiah. They nodded and Jeremiah picked up where he left off.

"We also have to find evidence that she is lying, you know that girl we planted? We should check up on that. You guys agree?" He asked, and the other two nodded. All three knew what the others were thinking but none wanted to say it, knowing that deceiving their friend would be hard.

"And we have to make sure Nikole doesn't find out," they finished in unison, then laughing at the weird timing.

----------

"That crazy, stupid, _bitch_. I can't believe she would even think of something like this, that bitch. She really knows what she's doing, doesn't she? The way to really screw up other people's lives and she enjoys it, which only makes it _that _much worse. That stupid bi-," he yelled before being cut off by Viktor.

"Oh, just shuddup, Tad. I know you're angry, but screaming like that, as nice as it feels, won't actually make it better. You need to calm down and breathe, okay?" Viktor told him as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. The two boys made their way up to Tad's dorm. After talking for an hour the two came down the stairs and the other boys were waiting.

"We've got it under control. Are you gonna be okay, buddy?" Jer asked, once they were seated and comfortable. Tad nodded wearily and the boys began discussing how to control the situation at hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that sucked...It's been a while...  



End file.
